Naruto Uzumaki, el décimo Vongola
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: Naruto es un chico alegre, algo despreocupado y bromista que sueña con llegar a ser Hogake para ganar el reconocimiento de todas las personas de la villa oculta entre las hojas, pero, ¿cuanto cambiará su vida cuando un día de pronto un pequeño sujeto aparezca ante el para entrenarle como el décimo líder de la familia Vongola?
1. Prologo

**En escena aparece un exhausto escritor vestido apenas con una sabana.**

**-Muy buenas gente, ya ha llegado el momento y como os dije aquí tenéis el prologo del nuevo fic el cual espero que disfrutéis ya que a pesar de ser algo corto creo que me ha quedado bastante bien y os podéis ir haciendo una idea de lo genial que va a ser esta historia.-**

**-Aku_kun, vuelve aquí, aun tienes mucho que compensarnos.-Dice Ryuko desnuda entrando en plano.**

**-Eso Nii_sama, aun tienes mucho que compensarnos por lo que no trates de escaquearte.-Dice la Harumi también desnuda mientras empuja a Akuma fuera del plano.**

**-Espero que disfruten de la lectura, nos vemoooooos.-Dice el escritor antes de ser sacado completamente de escena.**

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando**-(demonio)**

_No soy dueño de Naruto o Katekyo Hitman Reborn, sus dueños son Masashi Kishimoto y _Amano Akira _respectivamente, solo soy dueño de las creaciones y personajes originales que cree en el transcurso de la historia, tampoco soy dueño de armas, técnicas, u personajes de otras series que aparezcan en esta historia._

* * *

Prologo.

El sol del crepúsculo bañaba con sus cálidos rayos la tranquila y apacible ciudad en la que la gente pasea tranquila y donde los niños juegan despreocupados. En el lugar se podía respirar la tranquila junto al ligero olor del mar por la cercanía con este. Las casas de muros blancos y tejados rojos eran de construcción simple, hechas de ladrillo o en algunos casos de piedra.

En una de las muchas calles de la cuidad podemos ver lo típico, un par de negocios abiertos donde las amas de casa compran los ingredientes para la cena de esa noche, un par de hombres sonrientes que salen de su trabajo y se dirigen al bar a disfrutar de una bebida fría y un grupo de personas mayores simplemente disfrutando de la tranquilidad del momento mientras hablan de cosas del pasado.

De pronto, por la calle principal, una pequeña y negra figura fue apareciendo llamando la atención de muchas personas. La pequeña figura vestía con una traje negro con una camisa roja por dentro y una corbata azul añil, de su cuello colgaba lo que parecía ser un chupete. Sobre su cabeza portaba un sombrero negro con una cinta naranja y encima de una de las alas del sombrero había un pequeño camaleón de color verde y de ojos naranjas.

El pequeño personajillo caminaba a paso tranquilo por la calle mientras las gente que lo veían apartaban sus miraras casi al instante. Un hombre que estaba bebiendo junto a una joven mujer, tragó duró cuando el pequeño personaje pasó por delante suya, cuando al fin pasó de largo sonrió de una manera un tanto siniestra. El pequeño del traje entró a un bar del lugar en el cual se encontraban algunas personas bebiendo con tranquilidad.

-Reborn.-Dijo uno de los hombres cuando el ahora conocido como Reborn entró al lugar.

-¿Te ha llamado otra vez el viejo?-Preguntó el otro hombre que bebía en la misma mesa que el primero.

-Los populares lo tienen duro, ¿es Roma esta vez? ¿O tal vez Venecia?.-Preguntó con curiosidad el primer hombre que en esos momentos fumaba un cigarro.

-Es Konoha, en el continente elemental.-Respondió con tranquilidad y una sonrisa Reborn.

-¿Konoha?-Preguntó bastante sorprendido el primer hombre.

-Entonces, ¿el Viejo ya ha decidido?-Preguntó el segundo hombre con bastante intriga.

-Este será un viaje largo seguramente.-Dijo el pequeño con traje con mucha tranquilidad mientras el mismo tipo que antes estaba en la calle se le acercaba de forma sigilosa por la espalda.

-Muereeeee.-Dijo el tipo mientras trataba de apuñalar a Reborn con una navaja, solo para que este con total tranquilidad se diese la vuelta y le apuntase con una pistola de color verde deteniéndolo en el acto.

-Esto no es ningún juguete.-Dijo mientras la navaja del sujeto caía al suelo y el cerraba los ojos ante lo inevitable, en ese momento la pistola brilló un poco y se transformó en el pequeño camaleón que antes tenía Reborn sobre su sombrero.

-Mañana saldré para Konoha para hacer de tutor del que será el decimo Vongola, su nombre es... Naruto Uzumaki.-Dijo Reborn antes de abandonar el lugar a paso calmado.

Un hermoso sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y en la villa oculta entre las hojas también conocida como Konohagakure no Sato, o simplemente Konoha, las cosas transcurrían con calma. Los comerciantes gritaban las ofertas que ese día tenían en sus tiendas, los civiles compraban lo que necesitaban o simplemente paseaban con tranquilidad por las calles de la aldea. Los niños pequeños jugaban ser ninjas y que libraban feroces batallas contra increíbles enemigos, todo mientras cerca suya unos genin estaban a punto de llorar porque otra vez Tora había escapado y les tocaba a ellos capturarlo.

Mientras lo genin de la aldea tenían que dedicarse a las fastidiosas misiones rango D, los chunin y los jounin partían de la aldea hacia sus importantes misiones. Los AMBU por supuesto no se quedaban atrás y como cada día se dedicaban a hacer sus patrullas con total diligencia al igual que su amado líder que en su torre, al igual que los genin, estaba a punto de romper en llanto debido a la enorme montaña de papeleo que tenía que atender ese día, si, sin duda hoy era un día como otro cualquiera en la villa...con una única excepción.

-Así que esta es Konoha, es bastante bonita reborn.-Dijo una pequeña figura vestida con un traje negro y sombrero mientras entraba a la villa por la puerta principal.

Mientras el pequeño personaje entraba con paso tranquilo a la aldea, en uno de los campos de entrenamiento podemos ver el combate de dos jóvenes. Los dos jóvenes se movían con habilidad, golpeando y contraatacando, su nivel era solo el de la academia pero aun así ambos demostraban un gran nivel.

Ambos jóvenes saltaron a la vez para tomar distancia, tomaron algo de aire y se sonrieron mutuamente, sin duda ambos estaban complacidos por el rumbo que estaba tomando la pela. El primer joven se echó el pelo hacia atrás ya que le molestaba un poco, era un chico rubio de cabello erizado y de ojos azules. El joven debía de tener unos 8, 9 años aunque era bastante alto para su edad, tenía un cuerpo algo delgado pero fuerte. Vestía usando una camisa negra con una espiral roja en el medio junto a unos pantalones cortos de color gris y unas sandalias azules.

El segundo joven era más bien una joven, una hermosa chica también de unos 9 años con una piel clara y bastante suave a simple vista. La chica tenía un largo cabello negro con un tinte azulado, un par de sus mechones caían a los costados enmarcando su rostro de proporciones delicadas. La chica tenía un buen cuerpo para su edad y se podía ver a la legua que cuando creciese seria toda una belleza. Ella usaba unos una camisa azul con una abanico en al espalda junto a unos pantalones blancos cortos y unas sandalias azules.

-Naruto_kun será mejor que te rindas, sabes de sobra que soy más fuerte que tu y que no puedes ganar.-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa un tanto superior pero a la vez divertida al ver como su amigo se ponía en pose de lucha.

-Aunque eso fuese verdad Izumi_chan, sabes que yo nunca me rindo.-Dijo el rubio lanzándose contra la chica.

Naruto lanzó un puñetazo directo al rostro de la Uchiha pero esta lo desvió con su brazo derecho hacia un lado. Izumi rápidamente agarró al chico por el cuello de la camisa y con un movimiento de karate lo levantó del suelo y trazando una elipse en el aire lo estrelló contra el suelo con algo de fuerza. El rubio quedó K.O, con los ojos en espiral y viendo pequeños zorritos girar alrededor de su cabeza haciendo reír a la pelinegra que lo levantó del suelo, lo llevó hasta un tronco que usaban como banco y le echo un poco de agua de una cantimplora en la cara.

-¿Que ha pasado?-Preguntó el ojiazul algo atontado aun haciendo reír un poco a la chica.

-Que te he vuelto a ganar, como siempre.-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa algo burlona haciendo que Naruto de un grito antes de un suspiro y de que agache la cabeza.

-Otra derrota más, aaaah no es justo, a ti te entrenan tus padres y Itachi_nii y yo con suerte apenas consigo que él me entrene un día a la semana, no es justo.-Se quejó el chico haciendo un infantil mohín que le sacó una gota en la nuca a la chica antes de que el estomago del rubio gruñese-Y encima tengo hambre.

-Eres un quejica.-Dijo la Uchiha antes de sonrojarse ligeramente.-S-si quieres p-puedes comer de m-mi almuerzo.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias Izumi_chan, eres la mejor!-Dijo el chico antes de abrazar a la pelinegra que solo se sonrojó más mientras una pequeña sonrisa afloraba en su rostro.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en el mismo tronco donde antes había estado apoyado el rubio. La Uchiha sacó un bento envuelto en un pañuelo morado, en su interior había un par de onigiris, unos muslitos de pollo, unas pocas verduras cocidas y algunas manzanas cortadas en forma de conejitos.

-Whoo, que buena pinta tiene, ¿lo ha hecho tu Okaa_san, Izumi_chan?-Preguntó Naruto admirando la comida que tenía una pinta deliciosa.

-E-en realidad, la he hecho yo.-Respondió la chica haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abran con sorpresa.-N-no sé cómo estará por lo que si no sabe bien no tienes porque comerlo.-

-¿Estas de broma? Si lo has hecho tu seguro que sabe genial.-Dijo el rubio haciendo sonrojar a la a la pelinegra antes de tomar un muslo de pollo y darle un mordisco.-¡Delicioso!-

-¿E-en serio que esta bueno?-Preguntó la ojinegra con algo de emoción.

-Por supuesto que sí, eres una gran cocinera Izumi_chan.-Respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa haciendo sonrojar bastante a la chica que no podía evitar sonreír.

Uzumaki y Uchiha almorzaron con calma y descansaron un rato hablando de sus cosas antes de volver a entrenar. Las horas pasaron y el sol empezó a ponerse mientras los dos jóvenes aun continuaban su practicar, sin notar por supuesto al pequeño personaje que los espiaba desde lo alto de una rama.

-(Interesante, aunque aun es bastante débil parece ser que el próximo líder de la familia Vongola es más capaz de lo que en un momento imaginé reborn, además es muy parecido a Primo ahora que me doy cuenta).-Dijo la pequeña figura con una sonrisa mientras observaba como el chico bloqueaba varios ataques de la pelinegra.

-Bueno...creo que...por hoy ya vale.-Dijo Izumi entre jadeos, el último combate había sido intenso y aun estaba cansada.

-Si...opino...lo mismo.-Dijo Naruto también entre jadeos tumbado en el suelo.

-Yo ya me voy a casa Naruto_kun, nos vemos mañana.-Dijo la chica ya más recuperara.

-Sí, si...yo, yo me quedo...un rato más, ya sabes...para entrenar un poco.-Dijo el rubio aun jadeando en el suelo haciendo reír un poco a la pelinegra.

-No te sobre esfuerces, nos vemos mañana.-Dijo Izumi antes de irse caminando tranquilamente dejando al chico tendido en el suelo con su cabello cubriendo su ojos, cuando el Uzumaki notó que la Uchiha ya estaba lejos sonrió y se levantó de un salto.

-Bien ahora que se ha ido Izumi_chan empieza el verdadero entrenamiento.-Dijo el chico antes de hacer un sello de mano y exclamar.-Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Sombra)-

El pequeño espectador se quedó algo impresionado cuando vio al ojiazul crear dos clones de sombra, según su información ese era un jutsu bastante avanzado que incluso algunos jounin tenían problemas para usar. De pronto el rubio original y sus clones empezaron una combate de dos contra uno dejando impresionado a Reborn pues ahora el chico se movía de forma bastante distinta a antes.

Uno de los clones trató de golpearlo en la cara pero el ojiazul lo esquivó echándose un poco para atrás, dejando pasar el golpe. A continuación giró sobre sus talones y golpeó la cara del otro clon que trataba de golpearlo por la espalda tratando de aprovechar la apertura que el anterior clon había creado.

Después de golpearlo en la cara el Naruto original se agachó esquivando el puñetazo del otro clon y en el suelo hizo una barrida que hizo que los dos clones cayesen al suelo hechos una bola. Reborn seguía mirando el combate sin dejar de impresionarse, ese nivel de taijutsu era mucho mayor que el que había estado usando hasta hace unos momento con la Uchiha.

Después de unos 30 minutos el combate terminó con la victoria del rubio original que apenas parecía agotado. En su lugar, el pequeño asesino se preguntaba porque el chico ocultaba sus verdaderas habilidades, era algo que no entendía. El sonido de pasos llamó su atención y vio como dos jóvenes unos años mayores que Naruto se acercaban al chico.

Los dos jóvenes eran pelinegros, uno de ellos llevaba el pelo erizado como el Uzumaki mientras que el otro lo llevaba lacio y atado en una pequeña cola de caballo. Ambos usaban el uniforme AMBU estándar de la villa de la hoja con sus protectores atados en sus frentes.

-Yo Naruto_kun, ¿otra vez entrenando solo?-Dijo el chico de cabellos erizados saludando con su mano al chico rubio.

-Ohayo Shisui_nii, Itachi_nii.-Saludó el rubio a los dos chicos.

-Sigo sin entender porque sigues ocultando tus verdaderas capacidades, estoy seguro que serias el primero de la clase si no lo hicieras.-Dijo Itachi haciendo que el ojiazul ría y sonría de forma zorruna.

-Es todo parte de mi plan maestro.-Dijo el chico haciendo que las cejas de ambos Uchihas se alcen.

-¿Plan maestreo? Miedo me das, a ver, cuenta o dejo de invitarte a ramen en el Ichiraku.-Dijo Shisui con una sonrisa.

-Es sencillo, ahora soy el simplón de la clase, el peor alumno de toda la academia, por lo tanto imaginaos las caras de todo cuando el día de la graduación el ultimo de la clase se gradué como el novato del año, jajaja solo de imaginar la cara de Iruka_sensei y de Mizuki_teme no puedo evitar reírme.-Dijo el chico entre carcajadas haciendo que Itachi suspire y niegue con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Jajajaja, si seguro será genial, no puedo aguantar las ganas de que llegue ese día.-Dijo el pelinegro de cabellos erizados riendo junto al rubio.

-¿Saben? Ustedes dos a veces parecen hermanos de verdad.-Dijo Itachi haciendo que ambos se miren para luego sonreír.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que no somos hermanos? Tal vez no nos unan lazos de sangre pero este problema con patas en mi apreciado hermanito.-Dijo Shisui agarrando al Uzumaki por el cuello con su brazo mientras le revolvía el pelo.

-Oye, que me despeinas.-Dijo Naruto haciendo reír a las dos personas que desde hacía mucho tiempo consideraba como sus hermanos mayores.

-Cambiando de tema, como vas con el programa de entrenamiento que te dimos.-Preguntó Itachi con algo de curiosidad.

-Voy bien, ayer terminé lo de subir a los arboles y cada vez me es más fácil controlar la cantidad de clones que quiero usar.-Respondió el ojiazul haciendo sonreír a los dos pelinegros.

-Bien, bien, bien, si sigues a este ritmo tal vez un día de estos te enseñe alguna de mis supertecnicas ninjas.-Dijo el pelinegro de cabellos erizados emocionando mucho al Uzumaki.

-Eso sería genial, ¿qué clase de técnicas son esas Shisui_nii?-Preguntó Naruto bastante emocionado.

-Pues por ejemplo...-

-¿La de ahuyentar a todas la chicas con tu actitud infantil?-Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que Shisui sintiese como si una flecha con la palabra "infantil" lo atravesase.

-Pues por lo menos es mejor que ser un esmirriado que parece que tiene un palo metido por el culo.-Dijo el Uchiha de cabellos erizados haciendo su amigo tuviese una vena palpitando en la frente.

-Repite lo que has dicho si te atreves.-Dijo Itachi activando su Sharingan.

-Eres un esmirriado con un palo atorado en el culo.-Dijo Shisui de forma cantarina activando también su doujutsu.

-¡PELEA, PELEA!-Gritó el ojiazul bastante divertido con la situación actual.

Los dos chicos Uchihas no llegaron a más ya que se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era ya, después de todo el sol ya estaba a punto de desaparecer dejando que la luna tome su lugar. Itachi y Shisui se despidieron de Naruto y se marcharon a sus casas en el complejo Uchiha, el rubio hizo lo mismo y se marcho a su casa, seguido de la pequeña figura con traje por supuesto.

-(El oculta sus verdaderas habilidades, ¿me pregunto cuan fuerte será en realidad reborn? Aun que tengo más curiosidad por cuan fuerte puede llegar a ser con el entrenamiento adecuado reborn).-Pensó el pequeño asesino para si mismo usando como siempre su muletilla al final de las frases incluso en su mente.

El chico caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha mientras se dirigía hacia su casa la cual se encontraba desgraciadamente demasiado cerca de la zona roja de la villa. Su casa era un pequeño apartamento con una habitación, un baño y un comedor/cocina. El Hokage, quien era como un abuelo para él, le dio ese apartamento cuando a los 5 años le echaron del orfanato.

Reborn, oculto entre las sombra, seguía al rubio que de pronto había aumentado su paso, ya no caminaba tranquilamente sino que más bien corría lento. La razón por la cual el chico había empezado a ir más rápido era porque un grupo de personas con no muy buena pinta precisamente había empezado a seguirlo hacia un buen rato y sinceramente el Uzumaki prefería no tener nada que ver con esas personas.

Giró una esquina pero corrió con mala suerte ya que se tropezó con un tipo bastante grande y cayó al suelo de culo. Poco a poco las personas que lo seguían empezaron a rodearlo haciendo que el chico tragase saliva duramente. Desde su posición, Reborn, se pregunta que planeaba esa gente y porque miraban con tanto odio a Naruto.

-Hola maldito demonio, ¿estás listo para recibir tu merecido?- Dijo uno de los tipos mientras de tronaba los nudillos con una sonrisa malvada.

-Vamos chicos ya pasamos por esto hace 4 días, no podéis dejarme en paz.-Dijo el molesto rubio mientras se colocaba en pose de pela.

-Oh, no te preocupes maldito demonio, después de hoy ya no volveremos a molestarte más.-Dijo otro tipo solo que este empuñaba una katana y tenia una sonrisa malvada.

De nuevo el Uzumaki tragó duró cuando varios tipos armados con espadas, tubos de metal y otros objetos cortantes bastantes peligrosos empezaron a rodearlo. El silencio reinó en la solitaria calle en la cual por alguna razón no había ni un alma, el ojiazul lo sabía, tenía que huir o estaba muerto, trató de dar un paso hacia atrás pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡MUERE DEMONIO!-Gritó uno de los tipos alzando su espada dispuesto a matar al chico de un solo golpe.

-Es hora de intervenir reborn.-Dijo el pequeño con traje antes de salir de su escondite.

Nadie supo muy bien que paso, solo escucharon un estallido como el de la pólvora cuando se prende y acto seguido el tipo que trataba de matar al Uzumaki caía al suelo fulminado con un agujero en la cabeza. Todos entonces vieron a la pequeña figura que vestía un traje negro y que portaba un extraño objeto de color verde en su mano derecha.

-¡¿TU HAS ECHO ESTO MALDITO?!-Grito uno de los hombres con ira antes de que otro estallido pudiese ser oído con fuerza en el lugar, como el anterior el sujeto cayó al suelo con una agujero en medio de la frente.

-No entiendo que razones tienen para tratar de matar a este chico, pero sea la razón que sea no puedo dejar que lo hagan.-Dijo Reborn antes de volver a apuntar a uno de los sujetos.-Si quieren conservar sus vidas lo mejor es que huyan ahora mismo reborn.-

-E-es un demonio, ¡otro demonio ha llegado a la villa!-Gritó uno de los tipos mientras huía con sus compañeros a toda velocidad.

-Hey chico, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó el pequeño con traje al rubio el cual aun estaba bastante conmocionado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-S-si, si estoy bien, muchas gracias, seas quien seas.-Dijo el Uzumaki antes de levantarse del suelo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer reborn, no podía dejar que el próximo líder de la familia Vongola muriese por unos estúpidos.- Dijo Reborn mientras su pistola se volvía a convertir en un camaleón que se subió a su sombrero, algo que sorprendió a Naruto pero que dejó pasar para concentrarse en algo más importante.

-¿Próximo líder de la familia qué?-Preguntó el confundido chico de ojos azules.

-Tú, Naruto Uzumaki, eres quien ocupará del décimo puesto como líder de la familia Vongola, y yo seré tu tutor hasta que eso suceda, mi nombre es Reborn y soy un asesino profesional.-Dijo el pequeño haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abran como platos.

* * *

**En escena aparece una bastante roja Airi, todo por los sonidos y gemidos que se escuchan del cuarto de Akuma.**

**-Bueno queridos lectores ya que Akuma_kun está ocupado haciendo...cosas, seré yo quien se despida diciendo algunas cosas que Akuma_kun tenía apuntadas por aquí.-Dice la pelirroja mientras empieza a leer una nota del escritor.**

**-En resumen dice que espera que os haya gustado el inicio de esta historia para la cual os asegura os tiene preparadas montooooooon de cosas, en su perfil de FF y en su página de facebook podréis encontrar una imagen de cómo será la apariencia de Naruto en este fic, y si, sabe de sobra que ese en Primo Vongola y si os preguntáis porque Naruto no tiene sus marcas de bigotes es porque según él no es necesito que las tenga por obligación, Kushina también tuvo a Kyubi sellado en ella y no tenia marcas como esas.-**

**-Pues ya he dicho todo lo que había en este papelucho así que ahora solo me queda decir lo que siempre os dice Akuma_kun,** **si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerle alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic, espera vuestros reviews con ilusión.****-**

**-Aaaaah si Nii_samaaaaa.-Gime Harumi desde el otro cuarto poniendo roja a Airi.**

**-Maldita sea, ¿porque esas dos tienen que ser tan escandalosas? Bien pues sin más que decir se despide de ustedes la genial Airi_sama, cuídense, no se olviden de pasarse por los otros fics de Akuma_kun y hasta más ver.**


	2. Revelaciones

**En plano se puede ver a Akuma con Ryuko, Harumi y Airi abrazadas a el de forma muy cariñosa.**

**-¿Chicas me podríais dejar hacer la intro en paz?-**

**-No has que lo digas.-Dicen las 3 chicas a la vez haciendo suspirar al escritor.**

**-Os quiero mucho por favor no os volváis a ir, vosotras ilumináis mi día, sin vosotras nada es lo mismo.-Dice el escritor algo avergonzado haciendo chillar de felicidad a las 3 chicas.-¿Ahora me dejáis hacer la intro?-**

**-Por supuesto.-Contestan a la vez las 3 con lindas sonrisas.**

**-Al fin, bueno lo primero, muy buenas a todos, hoy les traigo de una vez por todas el primer cap de esta historia la cual se va a empezar a poner muy interesante sobretodo por cierta cosa que se me ocurrió mientras escribía este cap y que creo va a hacer que haya mucho salseo, bueno no os quiero hacer esperar más por lo que doy paso a los reviews y al nuevo cap, os leo al final.**

**-Disfruten de la lectura.-Dicen las 3 hermanas**

**natsu dragneel354**: Gracias por el review y aquí está el nuevo cap.

**naruto tendo rikudo:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**Shirou Kiyama:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, sobre los guardianes la mayoría serán del mundo de Naruto acepto dos.

**selkova:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y más que patear carbonizar.

**Seikishi-Kenshi:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, sin duda Izumi se llevara una sorpresa y para saber cómo reaccionará nuestro héroe solo tienes que lee este cap.

**joakiiin-14:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y también gracias por tus palabras, trataré de hacer algo bueno con lo que tengo pensado y las cosas que se me ocurran en el futuro.

**jos. ma. 77:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**JMR:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, ya tengo algo pensado para Chrome pero será en el futuro.

**shinigami DXD:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, Izumi es un Fem_sasuke y esto es un NarutoxHarem.

**Victor018:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y para saber quiénes serán los guardianes tendrás que esperar.

**juan jesus:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**jbadillodavila:** Gracias por el review y, ¿a qué combinación te refires?

**SFGA213125436457:** Gracias por el review y aquí está el más nuevo cap.

**colocolo4178**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, ya tengo algo pensado para Chrome pero será en el futuro.

**Brandon Dragneel:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y te digo lo mismo que a los demás, para saber quiénes serán solo tienes que seguir leyendo esta historia.

**Sora D Vongola:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, eres ya el tercero que me piede que ponga a Chrome con Naruto y te contesto lo mismo que a los demás, ya tengo algo pensado para Chrome pero será en el futuro.

**moamoa2:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y hoy mismo.

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando**-(demonio)**

_No soy dueño de Naruto o Katekyo Hitman Reborn, sus dueños son Masashi Kishimoto y _Amano Akira _respectivamente, solo soy dueño de las creaciones y personajes originales que cree en el transcurso de la historia, tampoco soy dueño de armas, técnicas, u personajes de otras series que aparezcan en esta historia._

* * *

Capitulo 1: Revelaciones

Sarutobi Hiruzen, el gran tercer Hokage de la villa oculta entre las hojas se encontraba actualmente algo confuso por las cosas que el pequeño personajillo que ahora estaba delante suya junto a Naruto le había contado. Ese mismo día el joven rubio había acudido a su oficina como casi siempre hacia cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero para sorpresa del anciano Kage el día de hoy llegó acompañado.

-A ver si he entendido bien lo que me acabas de contar, tu eres un asesino de una familia mafiosa llamado los Vongala, ¿cierto?-Dijo Sarutobi mientras ponía algo de tabaco en su pipa.

-Así es Hokage_dono.-Afirmó Reborn mientras su pequeño camaleón se transformaba en un mechero que prendió el tabaco de la pipa del Hokage.

-Gracias.-Dijo el anciano antes de darle una calada a su pipa.-Bien continuemos, dices que has venido desde muy lejos para preparar a Naruto como próximo líder de la familia Vongola, ¿no es así?

-Es tal y como ha dicho Hokage_dono, reborn, Naruto es el siguiente en la línea sucesora de la familia, reborn, y aunque había otros dos posibles candidatos a este puesto el noveno ha decidido que será Naruto quien hederé su puesto, reborn.-Dijo el pequeño del traje con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Entiendo, ¿y tú que opinas de todo esto Naruto_kun?-Preguntó el Kage mirando al rubio.

-Que estoy realmente emocionado.-Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa sacando una gota en la nuca al anciano, pero bueno ya se esperaba algo así por parte del chico.

-Naruto_kun, ¿tu sueño no era ser Hokage? ¿A qué viene ahora todo esto?-Preguntó algo confundido Sarutobi

-Una cosa no quita la otra Oji_san, Reborn anoche me estuvo explicando todas las responsabilidades de ser el próximo líder de la familia Vongola y realmente no es tan distinto de ser el líder de un clan por lo tanto puedo ser ambas cosas.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¿Es eso cierto Reborn_san?-Preguntó el anciano ganándose un asentimiento por parte del asesino.

-Es tal y como lo ha dicho Naruto, reborn, no hay muchas diferencias entre ser el líder de un clan y el líder de la familia Vongola,reborn, las únicas diferencias son que los miembros de la familia no tienen porque compartir lazos de sangre entre ellos y que siempre que el líder lo desea puede incluir nuevos miembros, reborn.-Explicó el pelinegro haciendo que Hiruzen volviese a asentir mientras le daba una calada a su pipa.

-Entiendo.-Dijo el Kage antes de expulsar el humo.-Aun hay algo que me gustaría saber, usted Reborn_san ha dicho que viene de una país muy lejano llamado Italia que no suele relacionarse con otros países por lo tanto me pregunto cómo es posible que Naruto pertenezca a la familia Vongola.-

-Verá Hokage_dono, hace muchos años el primer líder de la familia Vongola, Primo Vongola, decidió hacer un viaje de entrenamiento, reborn, eso lo llevó a viajar hasta este continente. Primo viajó durante un largo tiempo y acabó enamorándose de una mujer llamada Hiruka Uzumaki, reborn.-Dijo Reborn sorprendiendo bastante al anciano Kage pues ese nombre si mal no recordaba era el nombre de la abuela de Kushina.-Primo y Hiruka tuvieron un romance pero desgraciadamente cuando Primo tuvo que volver a Italia, Hiruka no pudo acompañarlo, reborn, Primo trató de convencerla de que se fuese con él, reborn, pero ella no podía hacer nada pues debía cumplir con los deberes de su clan, reborn.-

-¡Un momento!-Gritó de pronto Naruto cortando la conversación.-Reborn si mal no he entendido, ¿existió un clan Uzumaki?

-Así es, reborn, ¿es que no lo sabías?-Preguntó algo confundido el asesino pues daba por supuesto que Naruto sabía sobre el clan Uzumaki

-Para nada, Oji_san, ¿por qué no me has dicho nada de esto?-Preguntó el Uzumaki algo alterado haciendo suspirar a Sarutobi.

-Tenía pensado contártelo más adelante, dentro de un par de años, pero parece que tendré que hablarte de ello antes de lo pensado, pero antes, ¿me podrías dejar terminar de escuchar el relato de Rebron_san, Naruto_kun?-Pidió el Sandaime con una sonrisa haciendo suspirar al rubio.

-Está bien, pero luego más te vale contármelo todo.-Dijo Naruto con los brazos cruzados.

-Gracias Naruto_kun, por favor Reborn_san continúe.-Dijo Hiruzen haciendo asentir al ojinegro.

-Bien, como ya he dicho Primo y Hiruka se tuvieron que separa pero lo que Primo no sabía era que Hiruka estaba embarazada, reborn, solo supo de esto muchos años después en su lecho de muerte cuando le llegó una carta de Hiruka hablándole de todo esto, reborn. Desde entonces la familia Vongola ha tenido presente que la sangre de su primer líder también se encontraba en este continente, reborn, y se ha mantenido por decirlo de alguna forma "vigilada" por si en algún momento era necesario recurrir a ella, y ese momento ha llegado, reborn.- Explicó el pelinegro haciendo asentir al Kage.

-Entiendo, eso significa que Naruto_kun es descendiendo directo de ese hombre llamado Primo y ahora el actual líder ha decido que él será quien lo suceda.-Dijo el Sandamie haciendo sentir a Renborn.

-Correcto, reborn, el noveno tiene en verdad muchas esperanzas puestas en Naruto, reborn.-Dijo el pequeño asesino con una sonrisa serena.

-Comprendo, en ese caso dejaré que usted se encargue del entrenamiento de Nauto_kun, Reborn_san, estoy seguro de que hará un buen trabajo, si alguna vez necesita cualquier cosa no dude en pedirlo.-Dijo el Kage con una sonrisa haciendo asentir al pelinegro.

-Ahora Oji_san háblame del clan Uzumaki.-Salto Naruto haciendo suspirar al anciano Hokage, esta sin duda iba a ser una larga charla.

-Está bien, Naruto_kun, ¿por donde debería empezar? Es un poco complicado debido a...-

-¿Debido al Kyubi?-Dijo de pronto Naruto haciendo que la pipa del Hokage cayese al suelo y captando la atención del asesino.

-Tu...¿Naruto_kun desde cuándo...-Dijo Sarutobi realmente sorprendido.

-Desde hace poco, uno o dos meses, pero lo llevaba sospechando desde hace un par de años, después de todo muchos de los aldeanos me llaman "demonio" y cosas por el estilo, el Yondaime Hokage selló al Kyubi en un huérfano, no me fue muy difícil llegar a la conclusión de que ese huérfano era yo.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa triste haciendo suspirar al Kage.

-(Ya veo, reborn, así que Naruto es uno de esas personas llamadas jinchurikis, reborn, interesante).-Pensó el asesino mientras su mente barajaba las posibilidades para el entrenamiento del chico rubio, después de todo según su información los jinchurikis poseían una resistencia y fuerza muy por encima de la media.

-Oji_san, te lo he estado preguntando todos estos años pero aun no me has dado una respuesta, ¿quiénes eren mis padres?-Preguntó el ojiazul ya harto de no recibir respuesta de Sarutobi que solo pudo suspirar pues sabían bien que ya no podía seguir ocultándole algo tan importante a Naruto.

-Está bien Naruto_kun, te lo diré, tus padres eran Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage también conocido como el Konoha no Kiiroi Senko (Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha) y Kushina Uzumaki la Kurimuzonrīfu (Hoja Carmesí).-Dijo el anciano Hokage haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abriesen como platos.

A continuación Sarutobi sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una foto enmarcada la cual le entregó a Naruto quien la recibió con manos temblorosas. En la foto se podía ver a un sonriente hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules vestido con ropas shinobis de color azul abrazando a una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y ojos violetas la cual parecía estar en cinta, junto a ellos se encontraba un hombre de cabello blanco con unas curiosas marcas rojas la cuales caían desde sus ojos, los 3 sonreían a la cámara muy felices.

-Ellos...e-ellos son m-mis padres...-Dijo el rubio mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, al fin, al fin tras todos estos al fin sabia quienes eran sus padres, pero ahora un gran dolor nacía de su pecho.-¿Porque...porque lo hicieron?-

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto_kun?-Preguntó algo confuso el Kage mientras veía como el chico alzaba su mirara con lagrimas cayendo aun de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué, porque sellaron al Kyubi en mi, a-acaso ellos, acaso ellos no me querían?-Dijo sin dejar de llorar el Uzumaki para de inmediato ser abrazado por el anciano.

-No se te ocurra decir eso Naruto_kun, ellos te amaban muchísimo incluso antes de que nacieras, tu padre no selló al Kyubi en ti porque te odiase sino porque estaba seguro de que tu lograrías domar su poder y lo usarías para el bien, tu padre quería que fueras tratado como un héroe por todo el mundo por contener en tu interior al Kyubi, pero desgraciadamente demasiadas, demasiadas cosas salieron mal ese fatigo día.-Dijo el Sandaime apretando con fuerza sus puños y el también empezó a llorar, después de todo ahora tocaba contarle lo realmente duro al chico. -Naruto_kun, aun hay algo que tienes que saber pero, prométeme que mantendrás la calma en todo momento, ¿vale?-

-L-lo prometo Oji_san.-Dijo el chico mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, Reborn seguida observando y escuchando todo con atención, después de todo cuanto más supiese sobre el rubio más facilidades tendría a la hora de entrenarlo.

-Verás Naruto_kun, tu madre aun está viva, al igual que tus dos hermanas mellizas.-Dijo el Sandaime haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran a más no poder.

Dolor, eso era lo que ahora mismo sentía Naruto en su pecho, un dolor tan grande que sentía como si cientos de agujas se clavaran en su corazón una y otra vez. ¿Porque, porque si su madre y sus hermanas estaban con vida porque no estaban con él? Por alguna razón tenía miedo de preguntar sobretodo al ver el triste rostro del que consideraba como un abuelo, después de unos segundos al fin se armó de valor y preguntó.

-¿Por qué?-Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular Naruto haciendo suspirar al Hokage, esto debía de estar siendo realmente duro para el chico.

-Cuando tu padre selló al Kyubi en ti hubo algunas irregularidades, tu cabello se volvió rojo al igual que tus ojos los cuales parecían los del mismo Kyubi y en tus mejillas aparecieron una marcas como de bigotes. Tu madre creyó que no habías soportado el proceso de sellado y que habías muerto, y que lo que ahora había en lugar de su hijo era Kyubi que había tomado el control de tu cuerpo.-Empezó a explicar el Kage haciendo que de los ojos del rubio empezaran a volver a salir lagrimas mientras Reborn escuchaba todo con atención.-Durante días tuve que soportar a los del consejo exigir tu muerte, pero lo peor era que tu madre estaba de acuerdo con ellos, pero yo estaba seguro de que tu no eras Kyubi, Minato era un genio único en su género y estaba seguro que no había fallado sobretodo por los cambios que empezaste a tener.-

-¿A qué cambios se refiere Hokage_dono, reborn?-Preguntó el asesino al ver que Naruto no era capaz de articular ninguna palabras y que no paraba de llorar, enterarse de que su propia madre había pedido su muerte había sido un golpe demasiado duro.

-Durante las siguientes semanas la apariencia de Naruto_kun empezó a cambiar, su cabello rojo volvió a ser rubio al igual que sus ojos volvieron a ser azules y las marcas en sus mejillas desaparecieron. Pedí a los médicos que comprobaran su chakra y el resultado fue que aunque era un tanto extraño, por su red de chakra corría chakra humano y no chakra demoníaco, pero ya demasiado tarde.-Dijo Hiruzen apretando con fuerza sus puños.

-¿Demasiado tarde para que, reborn?-Preguntó curioso el pelinegro.

-Para todo, ya todos en la villa sabían que Naruto era el jinchuriki del Kyubi y Kushina junto a su dos hijas se habían marchado de la villa con la promesa de volver para matar al demonio que había acabado con la vida de su espeso y de su hijo.-Dijo Sarutobi mientras el rubio seguía llorando mientras el dolor en su pecho no hacía más que ir en aumento.

Su madre, su propia madre creía que él era un demonio y lo que es más, se había llevado a sus hermanas con ella para entrenarlas y darle muerte, su pecho dolía, dolía como nada le había dolido nada en su vida. Sarutobi abrazó a su nieto postizo y le dejó que se desahogara mientras Reborn trataba de mantener la calma, hacía mucho tiempo que no había sentido tantas ganas de matar a alguien. Había sido muy poco tiempo, de hecho solo una noche, pero en ese corto periodo de tiempo se había dado cuenta del gran corazón que tenia Naruto, el no era un demonio, era un chico con un corazón tan grande que no le cabia en el pecho. Pasaron unos 20 minutos aproximadamente en los cuales Naruto pudo soltar toda la pena que había dentro de su pecho, Sarutobi volvió a sentarse en su asiento mientras Reborn le ofrecía un pañuelo para que se limpiase las lagrimas al chico con una sonrisa amable que hizo sonreír al ojiazul por un momento.

-¿Cuando?-Preguntó el Uzumaki mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas desconcertando un poco al Hokage que ladeo un poco el rostro .-¿Cuando regresaran ellas?

-Regresaran el día en que tu generación se gradué para que tus hermanas se vuelvan Shinobis de Konoha.-Dijo el Hokage haciendo asentir al chico.

-Ya veo, en ese caso solo tengo 5 años para prepararme.-Dijo el rubio y el anciano Kage pudo ver como sus ojos ardían llenos de voluntad, lo que le preocupaba era que aria con esa voluntad.

-Naruto_kun, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer cuando te encuentres con tu madre y tus hermanas?-Preguntó algo preocupado el anciano haciendo que el chico lo mirase directo a los ojos y por un momento la imagen de Naruto fue sustituida por la de su padre.

-¿Es que no está claro? Voy hacerles ver su error y más importante, ¡voy a recuperar a mi familia!-Gritó el chico sorprendiendo a Sarutobi y haciendo sonreír a Reborn que podía ver ese fuego ardiendo en los ojos del chico.-Me da igual lo duro que sea, voy hacerlas entrar en razón y voy a recuperar a mi familia cueste lo que cueste.

-(Je, no sé porque estaba tan preocupado de contarle esto a Naruto_kun, después de todo el es tu hijo Minato, estaba claro que no buscaría venganza contra su madre y hermanas por abandonarlo)-Pensó el Sandaime con una sonrisa.-En ese caso esfuérzate al máximo Naruto_kun, yo estaré apoyándote y recordad, si necesitáis cualquier cosa no dudéis en pedírmelo.-

-Gracias Oji_san, vamos Reborn_sensei tenemos que empezar cuanto antes el entrenamiento.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa haciendo asentir al pequeño asesino.

-Antes de que os vayáis, Reborn_san hay algo que me gustaría darte ya que tú te vas a hacer cargo del entrenamiento de Naruto_kun.-Dijo el anciano mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a una de las estanterías.

-¿De qué se trata Hokage_dono?-Preguntó con curiosidad mientras veía como el anciano buscaba entre todos los libros de una de las estanterías.

Sarutobi miraba todos y cada uno de los libros hasta que el fin se topo con uno el cual tenía por título "La gruta secreta", curioso titulo para un libro el cual estaba en la estantería de un despacho. El Kage lo empujó y al hacerlo la estantería se deslizó suavemente hacia adelante y después hacía un lado dejando a Naruto con la boca abierto y los ojos brillantes mientras Reborn observaba todo con calma. En el espacio que había detrás de la estantería había bastantes pergaminos, algunas cajas y otras cosas, el Sandaime se puso a rebuscar entre los pergaminos hasta que al fin tras uno minutos sacó unos 6 y los dejó sobre su mesa, a continuación volvió a presionar el mismo libro y la estantería regresó a su lugar de origen.

-¡Sugoi! ¿Desde cuándo tenias eso Oji_san?-Preguntó muy emocionado el chico haciendo sonreír al anciano.

-Lo que has visto Naruto_kun lo hemos estado usando todos los Hokages para guardar cosas las cuales no queremos que caigan en malas manos, solo los Hokages sabemos de esto por lo que espero que ambos guarden el secreto, ¿vale?-Preguntó Sarutobi con una sonrisa haciéndolos asentir.

-¿Esos pergaminos es lo que quería entregarme Hokage_dono?-Preguntó con curiosidad el ojinegro.

-Así es, veréis, Minato era un genio en muchos sentidos, era un ninja prodigioso con unas habilidades increíbles, probablemente si hubiese podido vivir unos pocos años más habría estado a la altura de Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha.-Dijo el Sandaime con una sonrisa e impresionando a Naruto que solo podía pensar en lo increíble que era su padre. -Minato contaba con un sin fin de habilidades pero había una que solo nos reveló a unas pocas personas, el podía manejar los 5 elementos del chakra.-

-Increíble.-Dijo Naruto con los ojos abiertos como platos pues si ya era difícil tene afinidades tener las 5 era algo completamente imposible pero que abría un sin fin de posibilidades.

-Naruto, tu y muy probablemente tus hermanas hayáis heredado esa misma habilidad, Kushina es una ninja prodigiosa al igual que tu padre que también postulo al título de Hokage, ella conoce muchísimas técnicas de los 5 elementos y lo más probable es que se las enseñe a tus hermanas para luchar contra ti.-Dijo el anciano haciendo que Naruto apretase sus puños, el realmente no quería tener que luchar contra su familia, pero seguramente no tendría otra opción pero si lo que había dicho Hiruzen era cierto entonces lo tendría realmente difícil sin el adiestramiento adecuado.

-Y supongo que lo que hay en esos rollos nos ayudaran con el entrenamiento,¿ no es así, reborn? -Preguntó el asesino sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos y haciendo sonreír al Kage.

-Así es, en estos cinco pergaminos se encuentran muchas y muy variadas técnicas de cada uno de los 5 elementos, hay técnicas realmente antiguas, hasta creo que hay algunas de la época de la guerra entre clanes.-Dijo el Sarutobi impresionando realmente a Naruto y a Reborn, pero estos aun tenían una duda.

-¿Y qué es lo que hay en ese otro pergamino Oji_san?-Preguntó el ojiazul señalando el sexto pergamino haciendo sonreír al Kage.

-Por decirlo de alguna forma, esta es la herencia que tu padre dejó para ti y tus hermanas Naruto pero Kushina debió de olvidarse de este pergamino cuando se marchó, en el se encuentran todas las técnicas que creó tu padre, ahora esto te pertenece, se que le darás un buen uso Naruto_kun.-Dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa haciendo que el chico asintiera prometiéndose así mismo dominar todas las técnicas que su padre creó.

La reunión terminó en ese momento pero antes de irse Naruto le preguntó algo a Sarutobi que lo dejó algo sorprendido pues no se esperaba que le pidiese permiso para hacer algo así. Hiruzen lo pensó unos minutos y al ver la mirara que le dirigía Naruto solo puedo suspirar y darle permiso para hacer lo que le había dicho que iba a hacer mañana, solo esperaba que esto no saliese mal.

Naruto y Reborn regresaron a la casa del Uzumaki con todos los pergaminos que el Hokage les había dado sellados en otro pergamino más pequeño el cual el asesino se encargaría de guardar hasta que llegara el momento. El resto del día Reborn estuvo haciendo pruebas de resistencia, fuerza y velocidad al rubio para ver cuál era su condición física y como debería ser su entrenamiento. Al finalizar Reborn estaba muy complacido con el chico, tal y como había imaginado al enterarse de que el ojiazul era un jinchuriki su resistencia y fuerza física estaba muy por encima de la media. Esa tarde el asesino también se encargó de comprobar si las sospechas de Sarutobi sobre si Naruto era capaz de moldear los 5 elementos eran correctas, y así lo fueron. El Uzumaki era afín a los 5 elementos siendo su mayor afinidad el Fuuton seguido del Katon y el Suiton para terminar con el Raiton y el Doton.

Al llegar la noche Reborn le explicó como seria su entrenamiento y también escuchó las sugerencias que tenía el rubio, el asesino sabia que el Uzumaki era bastante inteligente por lo que escuchar su opinión sobre el entrenamiento vendría bien. Naruto no tenía ningún problema con el plan de entrenamientos de Reborn para los próximos 5 años, el primer año se encargarían de aumentar su velocidad, fuerza física y resistencia todo lo posible, el segundo año Reborn se encargaría de enseñarle distintos tipos de artes marciales, incluso le dijo que llamaría a uno de los mejores luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo de la familia para que lo entrenase en un poderoso estilo de artes marciales, algo que sin duda emocionó mucho al rubio.

El tercer año empezarían a practicar con el chakra elemental, normalmente este entrenamiento llevaría bastante tiempo pero como Naruto dominaba el Kage Bushin y había descubierto el secreto detrás de esta técnica avanzarían con bastante rapidez sobretodo porque el entrenamiento de los dos años anteriores habrían dotado de una resistencia prodigiosa. El cuarto año Reborn se encargaría de llamar al mejor espadachín de la familia para que entrenase a Naruto ya que si quería hacer frente a su madre, una de las mejores espadachinas de las naciones elementales, tendría que saber desenvolverse usando una espada. Por último el quinto año sería un entrenamiento global de todos los ámbitos anteriormente mencionados.

Actualmente Naruto se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras Reborn dormía con un curioso pijama en una hamaca. El Uzumaki no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que le había ocurrido hoy, por un lado estaba realmente contento de saber que tenía una familia pero por otro realmente le dolía pensar que su madre le considerase un demonio, pero eso ahora daba igual, lo lograría, ligaría hacer entender a su madre y hermanas que él no era ningún demonio, que él era su hijo y hermano respectivamente.

-Yo lo verás Otou_san, volveré a unir a nuestra familia me cueste lo que me cueste y sea lo duro que sea, y una vez que lo logre la protegeré con vida de ser necesario, porque ese es el camino que yo he elegido.-Dijo Naruto en un susurro para no despertar a Reborn mientras alzaba el puño al cielo a modo de promesa.

El rubio sonrió y por un momento le pareció escuchar una voz diciéndole "Se que lo lograras hijo mío, estoy seguro", unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos antes de cubrirse con la sabanas para dormir, después de todo mañana tenia academia y estaba bastante nervioso por lo que podría ocurrir ya que mañana, iba a revelarle a sus amigos que él era el jinchuriki el Kyubi.

* * *

**En plano se puede ver a Akuma con las chicas de nuevo abrazándolo amorosamente.**

**-Hoy estáis demasiado pegajosas, bueno hasta aquí el cap el cual espero que os haya gustado y si, Kushina sigue viva y Naruto tiene un par de hermanas mellizas, sin duda las cosas se pondrán buenas en el futuro cuando estas regresen. Hoy no tengo mucho que aclarar pero hay un par de cosa que quiero comentaros, la primera es que tanto en mi perfil de FF como en mi pagina de Facebook cad días voy a poner en que fics estoy trabajando y como va su progreso ya que muchos me los soléis preguntar por MP y así os puedo tener informados.-**

**-Otra cosa que querías comentaros es que actualmente estoy trabajando en 3 nuevos proyectos, por ahora no os voy a decir de que van ya que apenas los empiezo a escribir y voy a tardar bastante en empezar a publicarlos ya que voy a esperar hasta tener unos pocos caps preparados, y si ya se que tengo muchos fics y que me debería concentrar más en ellos pero, ¿que queréis que haga? Cuando me llega una idea para un fic que realmente me emociona no puedo hacer otra cosa más que ponerme a escribir porque sino, creerme, me pongo muy irascible y no soy capaz de concentrarme bien.**

**-Pues sin mucho más que decir os repito lo de siempre,** ****si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerme alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic,espero vuestros reviews con ilusión. Se despiede un día más AkumaNoRyu.-****

****-Ryuko_chan.-****

****-La dulce Harumi.-****

**-Y la genial Airi_sama.-**

**-C********uídense, no se olviden de pasarse por mis otros fics, y hasta la próxima, ja ne.-******


	3. Mis Amigos

**-Buuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeenos días gente, empezamos la semana con una espera actualización y lo siento mucho pero hoy no tengo tiempo para hacer una de mis conocidas presentaciones y notas finales por lo que os dejo con los reviews y el nuevo cap, recordad que si tenéis dudas, queréis darme algún consejo idea, opinión, etc, etc, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos, recordad pasaros por mis otros fics y mi canal de Youtube (AkumaNoRuy), cuidaos y hasta la proxima, ja ne.-Dice Akuma antes de salir corriendo para no perder el tren.**

**jbadillodavila:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, Naruto tienes su forma de pensar y sus razones para perdonar a su madre, en este cap sabrás sus razones.

**colocolo4178****:** Gran forma de pensar, solo porque Naruto tiene madre y hermanas ya hay incesto...

**Shirou Kiyama:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y para saber eso tendrás que seguir leyendo.

**natsu dragneel354:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y puede que si puede que no aunque por lo visto ya hay algunos que lo dan por seguro.

**Seikishi-Kenshi:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, como ya he dicho en un review anterior, Naruto tienes su forma de pensar y sus razones para querer recuperar a su familia y en este fic sabrás cuales son esas razones.

**Victor018:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si, aunque no será lo único.

**Homicidal Liu****:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y como ya he dicho anteriormente, puede que si y puede que no pero algunos ya dan por seguro que porque en este fic Naruto tiene madre y hermanas habrá incesto.

**tasiakrood:** Gracias por el review y eso se empezará a ver a partir del siguiente cap.

**jhanter1999:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y ¿como que diga todas mis historias?

**xirons:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**69Anonimus42:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y ya no tienes que esperar más, aquí este el nuevo cap.

**maicol1311:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando**-(demonio)**

_No soy dueño de Naruto o Katekyo Hitman Reborn, sus dueños son Masashi Kishimoto y _Amano Akira _respectivamente, solo soy dueño de las creaciones y personajes originales que cree en el transcurso de la historia, tampoco soy dueño de armas, técnicas, u personajes de otras series que aparezcan en esta historia._

* * *

Capitulo 2: Mis Amigos.

Un bello sol comenzaba a alzarse en el cielo lentamente, las personas poco a poco iban poblando las calles de Konoha abriendo sus negocios para prepararse para un nuevo día de trabajo. En su apartamento, cierto ojiazul despertaba estirándose un poco para desperezarse, miro hacia arriba y vio la hamaca vacía donde se suponía que había pasado la noche su nuevo maestro, probablemente ya se habría levantado por lo que el Uzumaki hizo lo propio, después de todo hoy iba a ser un día bastante importante. Tras cambiarse de ropa acudió a la salita del apartamento y allí estaba Reborn, ya vestido con su traje negro y desayunando algo de sopa de pescado, no era un gran cocinero pero algunas cosas sabia hacer, pero esos si en cuanto pudiera pediría que mandasen a alguien que se encargase de este tipo tareas domésticas.

-Buenos días sensei.-Saludo Naruto con entusiasmo mientras entraba a la habitación y se sentaba frente al asesino.

-Buenos días Naruto, se te ve con más animo que ayer reborn.-Dijo el pelinegra mientras el chico empezaba su tomar su desayuno.

-Sí, bueno hoy tengo algo muy importante que hacer, y creo que lo mejor para afrontar este tipo de cosas es tener una actitud positiva.-Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa que Reborn imitó.

-Por cierto Naruto, aun hay algo que no logro entender del todo, reborn.-Dijo el asesino llamando la atención del chico.-Exactamente, ¿porque tienes tanto empeño en lograr que tu madre y tus hermanas entiendan que no eres un demonio? Reborn, es casi como si no te importase que te abandonarán, reborn, puedo entender que perdones a tus hermanas puesto que ellas solo eran unos bebés, reborn, pero tu madre no sólo te abandono sino que incluso pidió tu muerte, reborn.-

-...Pero son mi familia.-Respondió el ojiazul mientras apretaba sus puños.-Es normal querer estar con tu familia, ¿no?-

-Eso lo entiendo, reborn, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, tu madre pidió que te mataran.- Dijo con seriedad el asesino.-

-E-ella solo estaba confundida, e-estoy seguro q-que una vez sepa qué y-yo no soy Kuybi t-todo será como tenía que h-haber sido.-Dijo el muchacho tartamudeando mientras sus ojos mostraban tristeza, soledad, e incluso miedo.

-Naruto, soy tu maestro, pero también soy tu familia puesto que pertenezco a la familia Vongola, reborn, por lo que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, reborn.-Dijo el pelinegra pues sabía que algo más profundo era lo que le estaba haciendo decir esas cosas al joven.

-...Dime Reborn, ¿sabes lo que es estar completamente solo?-Preguntó Naruto mientras sus ojos parecían volverse algo opacos y perdían ese brillo tan característico.-Sentir y pensar que quizás lo mejor habría sido no nacer, el que parezca que tu existencia es completamente nula, que nadie quiera estar cerca de ti, que todo lo que te rodea parece negar tu propia existencia.-

-Naruto...-Dijo en casi un susurro el pequeño asesino al ver en ese estado al joven rubio, sentado en posición fetal sobre la silla, abrazándose a si mismo mientras las lagrimas caían.

-Pues yo sí, así era como me sentía todos y cada uno de los días, no sabes la cantidad de veces que llegué a pensar si realmente mi vida le importaba a alguien y la cantidad de veces que llegué a pensar si lo mejor no sería acabar con todo de una vez por todas.-Dijo el chico con la cabeza agachada haciendo que los ojos de Reborn se abriesen como platos.

-Naruto, ¿no me digas que tu...-Intentó preguntar el asesino sin poder terminar la frase pues no podía imaginarse a un niño pequeño tratando de hacer lo que ahora el ojiazul le estaba diciendo.

-Sí, lo intenté, pero fallé, y ahora mismo realmente estoy feliz de que eso ocurriera.-Dijo el Uzumaki con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.-Fueron Shisui_nii y Itachi_nii los que me salvaron aquel día, ellos me salvaron de aquella oscuridad, a partir de ese día mi vida cambió, conocí a Izumi_chan, empecé a ir a la academia y conocí a mis amigos, las personas más importantes de este mundo para mi...ellas son mi familia, son mi madre y mis hermanas y se perfectamente que el que pidiera mi muerte es algo imperdonable pero...pero yo quiero estar con ellas porque son mi familia, ellas realmente no me odian a mi sino a Kyubi, las haré entender que yo soy yo y no Kyubi y así podremos ser una familia como tendríamos que haber sido desde un principio.-Dijo el chico con su puño sobre su corazón y una mirada llena de determinación en los ojos.

-...Entiendo, ahora comprendo mejor el porqué quieres hacerlas entender, rebron, pero Naruto quiero que sepas algo, nunca volverás a aquellos días, reborn, ahora como líder de la familia Vongola no volverás nunca a estar solo, reborn, te doy mi palabras.-Dijo el pelinegro haciendo sonreír y asentir al chico.

-Gracias Reborn.-Agradeció Naruto con una reverencia.-Bueno creo que debería ir yéndome ya o llegaré tarde a la academia, nos vemos luego sensei.-

-...-El asesino no dijo nada hasta que el Uzumaki salió del apartamento, fue entonces que dejó que una lagrima cayese por su rostro normalmente carente de emociones.-Condenado mocoso.-

Mientras esto sucedía en la pequeña casa del futuro líder de la familia Vongola, las cosas en la academia ninja de Konoha iban como de costumbre, los alumnos llegando poco a poco a las clases, los profesores preparando las actividades del día, y aquellos con mal comportamiento huyendo como alma que lleva el shinigami de la "presidenta" y única miembro del comité disciplinario, Hikari Kyouya. Hikari era una muchacha de ojos grises, cabello negro largo el cual llevaba atada en una cola de caballo alta y por el frente un mechón de cabello tapaba parcialmente su ojo derecho y piel blanca. Usaba unas sandalias ninja, unas medias negras hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, una falda tableada azul oscuro encima de unos shorts negros, más arriba usaba una camisa blanca de botones que dejaba ver un poco del prematuro crecimiento de la joven en la región pectoral y una chaqueta negra de cuello alto encima de sus hombros, en una de las manga había una cinta en la que pone "Comité Disciplinario".

En el salón de clase se encontraban varios de los herederos de los clanes de la aldea, entre ellos los herederos Nara y Akimichi los cuales estaban durmiendo y comiendo una bolsa de papas respectivamente sentados en sus asientos, a un lado de estos se encontraba el siempre calmado y callado heredero Aburame, Shino, que esperaba tranquilamente a que su siempre hiperactivo compañero de banco apareciese. En el asiento siguiente al que normalmente ocupaba Naruto se encontraba un chico de un curioso color de pelo, verde, y un tono bastante vistoso, lo llevaba corto, con un mechón de cabello entre sus ojos también de color verde, en su oreja derecha usaba 3 pendientes, dos pequeños en la parte de arriba de la oreja y uno alargado en la parte de abajo. El muchacho vestía con unas sandalias ninja negras, pantalones negros anchos, una camisa negra de tirantes y una chaqueta roja con capucha, en sus manos usaba un par de guantes negros sin dedos y alrededor de su cuello llevaba un collar con dos medallas de plata.

En la banca de enfrente se encontraba sentada una muchacha de cabello naranja, algo erizado y atado en una cola de caballo alta, atada con una goma con par de adornos con forma de fresas, sus ojos eran de color ocre y con un tono de piel parecido al del melocotón. La chica usaba unas sandalias negras, unos pantalones negros de kimono, cinto blanco y camisa de kimono negro, en su cintura portaba un shinai de entrenamiento. Al lado de la pelinaranja se encontraba una chica de cabello rosa, bonitos ojos color jade, vestida con un vestido rosa de un tono rojizo.

En otra de las bancas se encontraban hablando tranquilamente dos chicas, una de ellas de cabellos azulados y ojos perlados, usaba una chaqueta holgada, unos pantalones negros y sandalias azules. La otra chica tenía el cabello rubio atado en una coleta y por el frente caía un mechón de pelo que tapaba parcialmente su ojo derecho. Por último y en este caso si menos importante, el heredero Inuzuka se encontraba sentado mirando de forma pervertida a las chicas de clase con su cachorro Akamaru sentado en su cabeza. El muchacho sudo frió cuando Hikari entró en la clase con su clásica fría mirada, de inmediato bajó la mirada al piso y empezó a rezar mentalmente porque la chica no fuese a tratar de disciplinarlo como la ultima vez, aun le dolían los brazos y la espalda con solo pensarlo.

-Oye Ren.-Dijo cierta heredera Uchiha al entrar en el aula y dirigirse al chico del cabello verde.-¿Sabes si le ha pasado algo a Naruto_kun? Ayer le estuve buscando por todos lados para entrenar pero no pude encontrarlo ni siquiera en su casa.

-Que yo sepa no, de todas formas no le he visto desde que el viernes fuimos a comer juntos al Ichiraku.-Respondió el chico con tranquilidad.

-Eres su mejor amigo, si le ha pasado algo no deberías de saberlo.-Dijo la ojinegra cruzándose de brazos y haciendo sonreír al chico.

-¿No crees que si supiera lo que hace ese terremoto andante ya me habrían contratado los de la aldea para prever sus bromas?-Dijo el sonriente muchacho con una sonrisa haciendo suspirar a la joven Uchiha.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.-Dijo Izumi algo preocupada por si le había pasado algo al rubio.

-¿Ocurre algo con Naruto_kun, Izumi?-Preguntó la chica de cabello naranja.

-Nos estoy segura si pasa algo Ichigo, es solo que no he podido saber nada de él desde hace 2 días.-Respondió Izumi.

(**Pequeña nota, para los que no lo sepan Ichigo sirve tanto para nombre de chico como para nombre de chica, después de todo ese nombre significa "fresa")**

**-**¿Que es lo que ha hecho esta vez a ese vándalo?-Preguntó la seria pelinegra haciendo reír un poco al peliverde.

-Como ya he dicho...-

-Bien chicos, sentaos, vamos a dar inicio a la clase.-Dijo Iruka tras entrar por la puerta de clase.-Vaya, que sorpresa parece ser que Naruto aun no...-

-¡Siento la tardanza Izruka_sensei, no tengo escusa!-Dijo de pronto el chico de cabellos azules entrando por la puerta a toda prisa y sentándose entre Shino y Ren.

-Ehh, bueno, no pasa nada, aun no empezábamos.-Dijo algo extrañado el chunnin.-Bien chicos, abrid vuestros libros por la pagina 54.-

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?-Preguntó el chico de cabello verde al ver que el siempre alegre y despreocupado rostro de su mejor amigo hoy estaba mucho más serio.

-Luego me gustaría hablar con todos en la azotea, díselo a los demás, ¿vale?-Pidió Naruto desconcertando un poco al chico que solo asintió algo extrañado.

-Liu_san, podría leer lo que pone en la pagina.-Pidió el maestro con amabilidad.

-...H-hai.-Dijo el ojiverde tras agitar la cabeza.

Las clases después de aquello transcurrieron con tranquilidad, con todos los amigos del Uzumaki extrañados por su comportamiento pues se mantenía algo callado y distante, un comportamiento completamente contrario al que habitualmente tenia. Al llegar la hora del receso podemos ver un grupo bastante grande de jóvenes en la azotea de la academia esperando a que cierto chico de ojos azules apareciese lo actual no tardo mucho en suceder pues Naruto abrió la puerta y todas las miradas se centraron en él, estaba serio, algo muy raro en el rubio.

-Gracias a todos por venir, hay algo importante que debo deciros a todos.-Dijo el rubio haciendo que los ojos de mucho se abrieran como platos al verlo hablar de forma tan educada.

-Bien, ¿tu quién demonios eres y que has hecho con el dobe?-Preguntó por todos Kiba a su manera.

-Debido a que lo que os quiero contar es algo serio creo que lo adecuado para esta situación es que hablé como mi yo real y no como el que os he hecho creer que soy, lo que además me recuerdo que debo pediros perdón por haberos estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, lo siento-Dijo el chico sentándose en una de las bancas y haciendo una pequeña reverencia dejando a todos sin palabras.

-¿As tomado algo en mal estado o es que al fin has perdido completamente la cabeza?-Preguntó Ino sin entender en absoluto lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Apuesto por lo segundo, la verdad ya estaba algo mal de la cabeza.-Bromeó Ren haciendo reír a Kiba mientras el Aburame se mantenía en silencio.

-Por eso siempre te digo que debes comprobar que tus alimentos no están caducos Naruto_kun, a ver déjame ver si tienes fiebre.-Dijo la pelirrosa de nombre Sakura queriendo poner una mano en su frente pero el rubio la detuvo.

-Ni he tomado nada en mal estado ni he me vuelto loco, y Shino deja de reírte, eso no ha tenido gracia.-Dijo el rubio algo molesto.

-¿Puedes explicarnos de una vez a que viene todo esto Uzumaki_kun?-Preguntó la pelinegra de ojos afilados.

-Sí, si, a eso, bien, a ver por dónde empezar...pfff, creo que lo mejor sería empezar por el principio, supongo que todos sabéis sobre el Kyybi, ¿no?-Fue con la frase que empezó Naruto dejando a todos confundidos, después de todo, ¿que tenía el que ver con ese demonio?

Los ojos de todos estaban abiertos como platos mientras escuchaban la historia que el rubio les estaba relatando empezando por la explicación de que Kyubi en realidad no fue eliminado sino sellado en un "huérfano", él. Con esa bomba todos ya estaban increíblemente asombrados pero entonces llegaron las bombas nucleares, él era el hijo del anterior Hokage, Minato Namikaze y el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki, una de las mejores espachinas de todo el continente, además tenía dos hermanas, y su madre las estaba entrenando para matarlo porque ella aseguraba que él era en realidad el Kyubi, era de locos y eso que aun no terminaba. Por visto él era el futuro heredero de una especie de "clan" y en el futuro se acabaría convirtiendo en el decimo Vongola, teniendo bajo su mando muchas empresas y a mucha gente trabajando para él, sin duda estaban en shock, no eran capaces de articular palabras alguna.

-Bien pues, ya lo he dicho todo, ahora si queréis iros y no saber nada más de mi lo comprenderé perfectamente, no os guardaré ningún rencor.-Dijo el ojiazul bajando la cabeza esperando que quizás alguno lo insultaría antes de marcharse o lo mirarían con odio.

-¿Me dejáis hacer los honores?-Dijo de pronto Ren llamando la atención del Uzumaki que al alzar la mirada lo único que pudo ver fue el puño del peliverde estrellándose contra su cara.

-¡Oye se puede saber a qué...-

-¡INVECIL!-Gritó el chico de ojos verdes dejando callado al ojiazul.-¿Sabes acaso la cantidad de veces que me he mentido en problemas por seguirte en tus bromas? ¿La de regaños que me he llevado de mi madre y las palizas que me he llevado de mi Nee_san? ¡Decenas de decenas! ¿Y aun crees que porque tienes a un disque demonio zorro sellado en tu interior voy a dejar de juntarme contigo para seguir metiéndome en problemas y seguir llevándome palizas? ¿Eres idiota o simplemente tus neuronas no dan para más pedazo de alcornoque? Duì shàngdì de ài (Por amor de Dios).-

-Ren...-Murmuro Naruto antes de recibir un capón por parte de cierta Uchiha.

-Baka, ¿en serio creías que te íbamos a dejar de hablar solo por eso?-Dijo Izumki mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bueno yo...-Dijo Naruto antes de atragantarse con sus palabras al ver a Hikari con su mirada seria delante de él.

-...Levanta de una vez, ensucias el suelo.-Dijo la chica tendiendo su mano para ayudar a levantarlo.

-Naruto_kun ninguno de nosotros vamos a dejar de hablarte por tener sellado a Kyubi dentro de ti, es más yo debo de decir que te admiro, yo no sabría que hacer en tu situación y tú en cambio eres capaz de seguir sonriendo a pesar de todo, eres admirable.-Dijo la chica de cabellos naranja con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto Naruto, ñam, eres realmente asombroso, ñam.-Dijo Choji mientras como siempre devoraba una bolsa de papas.

-Ahora simplemente eres más problemático con todo ese rollo de ser el décimo noseque y además tener que heredar el clan Uzumaki.-Dijo el Nara con una sonrisa perezosa.

-Naruto no Baaaaka, sino te odié después de que te cargaras mis preciadas rosas no te voy a odiar a ahora.-Dijo la rubia de ojos verdes con una sonrisa.

-Nunca podría odiar a la persona que de pequeños me defendía de los niños que se metían conmigo, todos sabemos que tú no eres Kyubi Naruto_kun.-Dijo la pelirrosa dando un pequeño golpe en la sien del chico.

-No es que seamos grandes amigos y siempre acabamos peleando por cualquier cosa, pero aun así no eres mal colega y compañero.-Dijo Kiba rascándose un poco un lado de la cabeza mientras miraba para otro lado haciendo reír un poco a la Hyuga del grupo.

-N-nosotros N-no vamos a o-odiarte N-naruto_kun, ere-es nuestro i-importante a-amigo.-Dijo entre tartamudeos la tímida Hinata.

-Eres nuestro colega y amigo, no vamos simplemente a darte la espalda, todos nosotros sabemos cómo funciona un sello y sabemos que tú eres tú y no Kyubi.-Dijo él como siempre serio chico.

-Eres él causante de la mayoría de los disturbios de esta academia, tengo que estar cerca tuya aunque no quiera Uzumaki_kun.-Dijo Hikari apartando un poco la mirada.

-¿Te ha quedado claro ya de una vez idiota o tenemos que repetírtelo para que te entre en esa cabeza hueca que tienes?-Dijo el peliverde de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa.

-No te abandonaremos pase lo que pase Naruto_kun.-Dijo Izumi con una sonrisa.

Naruto los vio a todos en ese momento y lo comprendió al fin haciendo que se diese un puñetazo él mismo en la cara, ellos eran sus amigos, sus muy importantes y amados amigos, y no iban simplemente a dejarlo de lado.

-Gracias, muchas gracias a todos por ser mis amigos, os quiero a todos.-Dijo el ojiazul con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras sonreía provocando distintas reacciones, los chicos se sintieron algo incómodos y avergonzados mientas que las chicas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al ver esa faceta vulnerable de Naruto que las hacía querer abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir.

Mientras la emotiva escena sucedía en la academia, de vuelta en la casa del chico Uzumaki él pequeño asesino sonreía mientras contemplaba ante el varios papeles, los primeros eran las escrituras de una pequeña casa a las afueras de la aldea donde podría entrenar mucho mejor con Naruto que dentro de la aldea. Los segundo eran un par de carpetas que ese mismo día le habían llegado, se trataban de expedientes de miembro de la familia los cuales podrían ser buenos maestros para Naruto, al principio eran más de 50 carpetas pero tras varias horas de revisarlas todas las había reducido a 4 personas las cuales estaba seguro que cubrirían de sobra para todos los entrenamientos del chico. De las 4 carpetas podían verse sobresalir las fotos de las personas que Reborn había seleccionado para entrenar al Uzumaki dejándose ver un cabello azul claro, uno rojo, otro negro y por ultimo un cabello rosa fosforito.

* * *

**P. D: En mi pagina de Facebook podréis encontrar las apariencias de Ren, femIchigo y femHibari.**


	4. Y el Día Llegó

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando**-(demonio)**

_No soy dueño de Naruto o Katekyo Hitman Reborn, sus dueños son Masashi Kishimoto y _Amano Akira _respectivamente, solo soy dueño de las creaciones y personajes originales que cree en el transcurso de la historia, tampoco soy dueño de armas, técnicas, u personajes de otras series que aparezcan en esta historia._

* * *

Capitulo 3: Y el día llegó.

El sol se alzaba lentamente en el cielo dando inicio a un nuevo día y por una de los muchos caminos que llevaban a Konoha avanzaba una caravana de comerciantes que estaban deseosos de llegar a la villa ninja para así poder vender sus productos. En una de esas caravanas se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y ojos color violeta suave, junto a ella se encontraban 3 adolescentes, una de cabello rubio, otra de cabello rojo y la ultima de cabello negro. Para los comerciantes de esas caravanas había sido una suerte el toparse con aquella mujer y esas chicas en la anterior ciudad, necesitaban de una escolta pero todas eran muy caras, y esa mujer junto a aquellas chicas se ofrecieron a protegerlos a cambio de llevarlas a Konoha.

-(Ya no queda mucho, disfruta de tus ultimas horas maldito demonio).-Pensaba Kushina mientras en la lejanía ya se podían divisar las puertas de la ladea.-

Mientras la caravana iba llegando lentamente a Konoha, en cierta mansión ubicada a la afueras de la villa las cosas iban como de costumbre. La edificación era tan grande como los complejos de los clanes ninjas, aunque de un estilo de construcción bastante diferente al acostumbrado en las naciones ninja. La mansión de estilo y decoración occidental contaba con 4 pisos de altura, un jardín interior, una zona para entrenar al aire libre, un pequeño dojo y una caseta de la que salia algo de humo. Por uno de los pasillos de la gran mansión avanzaba cierta maid que como cada mañana se dirigía a despertar a cierto rubio de ojos azules.

La maid no era ni muy alta ni muy baja, poseía un cuerpo realmente voluptuoso, anchas caderas, cintura estrecha y pechos copa D o más. Tenía el cabello de color plateado atado en dos cortas trenzas por el frente y otras dos más largas por detrás, de brillantes ojos celestes y piel blanca como la leche. La peliplata vestía con un traje de sirvienta azul oscuro y usaba unos lazos azules en sus trenzas. La mujer avanzó a paso tranquilo hasta una de las habitaciones del tercer piso y abrió la puerta de esta sin hacer mucho ruido. El cuarto era bastante grande, tenia varias estanterías repletas de toda clase libros, un gran escritorio con un montón de papeles y pergaminos encima, una pequeña terraza con vistas al jardín interior y una gran cama de sabanas de seda y cortinas.

-Naruto_sama, es hora de levantarse.-Dijo la mujer con voz amable mientras avanzaba a la cama donde dormía el rubio.

Naruto había crecido bastante en los últimos años, fácilmente debía de llegar al 1,80 m, de cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, con los músculos marcados donde debían estarlo. Su cabello había crecido también bastante, ahora llegaba hasta los omóplatos y con ese color rubio casi parecía la melena de un león.

-Mmm, 5 minutos más.-Murmuro el chico mientras se echaba la sabana de color rojo por encima de su cabeza haciendo suspirar a la maid.

-Naruto_sama recuerde que hoy tiene que reunirse con los miembros del consejo y después debe hacer su examen de graduación por lo que debe de levantarse ya sino quiere llegar tarde.-Dijo de forma estricta la ojiceleste antes de tirar de las sabanas de un golpe.

Naruto como siempre dormía con un pijama de dos piezas blanco con rallas azules, pero eso no era lo importante, sino la chica que dormía muy cómodamente abrazada a él. Se trataba de una chica de unos 12 o 13 años, de largo cabello blanco atado en dos largas coletas a los lados de su nuca. La muchacha dormía solo usando un conjunto de ropa interior negra bastante subido de tono para la edad que parecía tener, era de cuerpo delgado, pechos copa B y vientre plano.

-Vale, vale, ya voy Grayfia_chan.-Dijo el ojiazul mientras se incorporaba antes de notar el peso extra sobre su cuerpo, Naruto miró a la chica que dormía con una sonrisa abrazándolo, después de a la peliplata que lo miraba de forma seria sin decir nada, de nuevo a la peliblanca y de nuevo a la maid antes de hablar.-Juro que cuando me fui a dormir ella no estaba aquí.-

-Mmm, Na_chan tengo frió.-Murmuro la peliblanca mientras abría un poco sus hermosos ojo de color rubí.

-R-ruby, ¿no quedamos en que no te colarías más en mi cuarto mientras estoy durmiendo?-Dijo el rubio mientras sentía la mirada fija de Grayfia en su nuca.

-Pero es que anoche tenia frió por eso vine a dormir contigo.-Respondió la chica mientras se abrazaba amorosamente al Uzumaki.

-B-bueno no podemos culparla por ello, ¿no? Después de todo ella es de sangre fría.-Mencionó Naruto queriendo salir de aquella situación cuanto antes.

-Y es por eso que pusimos calefacción en su cuarto.-Respondió la peliplata seriamente.

-¡Na_chan es mucho mejor, él es mucho más cálido!-Exclamó la pelinegra con fuerza.

-(Desde cuando me he vuelto una estufa).-Pensó el ojiazul mientras las dos mujeres discutían.

Tras detener el pleito entre las dos chicas, Naruto se metió en su ducha para poder asearse un poco, no le incomodaba dormir con Ruby, pero la chica le hacía sudar bastante, y no por los motivos que os imaginais. Una refrescante ducha después el ojiazul salia con una toalla atada a su cintura dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa y a bajar a desayunar.

-Buenos días Naruto, reborn.-Saludó cierto asesino trajeado que en los últimos años no había cambiado ni un poco su apariencia.

-Buenos días sensei, ¿ocurre algo?- Preguntó Naruto mientras se secaba el cabello con una tolla y veía por el rabillo del ojo una funda negra sobre su cama.

-Esto ha llegado esta mañana, reborn.-Dijo el "bebe" señalando aquella funda negra.-Es de parte del noveno, reborn, un regalo de graduación según ponía en la carta, reborn.-

-Un regalo del noveno.-Murmuró algo emocionado el Namikaze, él solo había visto una vez en persona al noveno hace algunos años, y no podía evitar admirarlo y actuar casi como un niño pequeño con su abuelo cuando se trataba de él.

-No tardes mucho en bajar, reborn, recuerda que hoy será un día ajetreado para ti, reborn.-Le recordó el pelinegro antes de salir por la puerta.

-...Si, al fin ha llegado el día.-Murmuró el muchacho mientras apretaba sus puños.

Mientras el rubio se cambiaba de ropa, en el comedor de la mansión ya todos se habían reunido para tomar el desayuno. Grayfia seguía con su ropa de maid mientras que Houki se había vestido con unos botas blancas, unos leggins negros, una blusa negra que dejaba sus hombros al aire con unas largas mangas negras con los bordes rojos. Junto a estas dos y al pequeño asesino se encontraban las 4 personas que habían entrenado a Naruto durante estos años ademas de las 2 primeras personas en jurarle lealtad a Naruto como futuro décimo Vongola.

La que se había encargado de supervisar su entrenamiento de esgrima era una hermosa mujer de poco más de 20 años, largo y brillante cabello azul celeste, el mismo color que sus pestañas curiosamente, y unos bellos ojos azules. La peliazul tenia un cuerpo despampanante, cintura estrecha, anchas caderas y pechos copa DD. La mujer vestía con unas largas botas blancas con un pequeño tacón, una falda blanca con un cinturón negro y una chaqueta blanca con las mangas negras bastante escotada que dejaba ver un gran escote, todo esto de estilo militar ademas de una cinta negra alrededor de su cuello.

-Entonces esa mujer y sus mocosas llegan hoy a la villa, ¿no?-Preguntó la peliazul tras dar un sorbo a su taza de cafe y se apoyaba contra una pared.

-Eso parece ser.-Respondió otra de las tutoras del rubio mientras hacía bailar el cuchillo de la mantequilla entre sus dedos.

La mujer tenia el cabello rojo oscuro, largo hasta sus caderas y los ojos de un brillante color verde esmeralda ademas de una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Usaba unas botas negras, un pantalón de cuero negro que dibujaba a la perfección sus curvas, un top negro que cubría sus redondos pechos copa D y encima de este usaba una cazadora negra de cuero con una ligera protección metálica en su hombro izquierdo. La pelirroja era la que se había encargado de enseñarle al rubio todo tipo de técnicas y métodos de asesinato, asesinar por asesinar no era algo que le agrada se a Naruto pero sabía que como ninja y cabeza de la familia Vongola tendría que acabar asesinando a alguien no algún momento.

-Si se les ocurre hacerle algo malo a Na_chan las carbonizaré.-Dijo la peliblanca mientras tostaba un trozo de pan con su mano derecha.

-Recordad lo que dijo Naruto_kun, no podemos ponerle las manos encima a ninguna de ellas pase lo pase.-Dijo la tercera instructora del ojiazul que se encontraba limpiando el cañón de un rifle de francotirador modelo MSR con un palillo en sus labios.

La mujer al igual que sus compañeras rondaba los 20 años, tenia el cabello corto, negro como la noche con una larga coleta que caía desde su nuca hasta su espalda y con cada ojo de un color, el derecho de un curioso color ambarino mientras que el izquierdo era de color azul oscuro. La mujer era algo más baja que sus compañeras, de cuerpo atlético, pecho copa C y piel morena. Usaba unas botanas negra de suela gruesa, unas medias rotas, un pantalón corto de color negro atado con un cinturón de hebilla gruesa de color negro, una camisa de botones blanca y un pañuelo marrón atado alrededor del cuello. Esta joven había sido la encargada de enseñarle al Uzumaki a usar y luchar usando armas de fuego, en el continente elemental no había muchas de estas armas ya que muchos ninjas las catalogaban de ineficaces por lo ruidosas que eran ademas que la mayoría de los shinobis contaban con los reflejos y velocidad suficiente para esquivar las balas.

-Alisha_san, recuerde las normas, nada de armas en la mesa.-Dijo la peliplata colocando un bol con sopa de pescado delante de la pelinegra.

-Hai, hai, solo estaba quitandole algo de polvo que se había quedado en el cañón.-Comentó la chica de piel oscura antes de dejar su arma apoyada contra la mesa y empezar a tomar su sopa.

-Y Katarina_san, deje de jugar con el cuchillo de la mantequilla de una vez.-Regaño Grayfia a la pelirroja que solo suspiro un poco antes de dejar el cuchillo en la mesa.

-Creo que hablo por todas cuando digo que estamos algo inquietas Grayfia_san.-Dijo otra de las chicas sentadas en aquella mesa.

Se trataba de una chica de más o menos la misma edad que Naruto, de cabello corto de color azul claro con un mechón verde a altura de la frente y ojos color café. La joven poseía una figura de reloj de arena, rostro en forma de corazón y redondos pechos copa CC. La peliazul vestía con una botas negras, un falda corta de color azul oscuro y una camisa de tirantes negras.

-Simplemente no entiendo porque no nos deja darle su merecido a esa malnacida.-Dijo la cuarta y ultima tutora del Uzumaki.

La mujer tenia el cabello rosa fosforito, con un largo flequillo peinado hacia la derecha, con el lado izquierdo rapado al 1 y con una pequeña melena atada con una liga y ojos de color azul claro. La pelirosa tenia escrito VI en su mejilla izquierda y un tatuaje de varios engranajes en su cuello, tenia un par de aros en su oreja izquierda y un pequeño y brillante pircing en el lado izquierdo de su nariz. Vestía con un top negro que dejaba al aire su vientre y un pantalón vaquero roto, en su cabeza llevaba unas gafas y llevaba un cigarrillo en sus labios. Tenia una figura bastante curvilínea, anchas caderas, cintura estrecha, unas largas piernas y pechos casi copa D. La pelirrosa se había encargado de enseñarle al chico artes marciales, sobretodo aquellas que se basaban en puñetazos pues era su especialidad.

-Nada de fumar en la mesa.-Dijo Grayfia mientras le quitaba el cigarrillo haciendo que la ojiazul chistara y pusiera mala cara.

-Aniki ha decidido hacer así las cosas, ella es su madre y nos guste o no, no tenemos derecho a meternos en este asunto sin su permiso.-Dijo un chico mientras tomaba unos cereales.

El chico debía de tener a proximidad la misma edad que Naruto, era de piel oscura, cabello blanco peinado en una gran cresta y ojos color castaño claro. El pelinblanco llevaba la cara pintada de blanco formando el dibujo de un reloj de arena, era más bien bajo y de constitución delgada. Vestía con una botas marrones, unos pantalones anchos de color verde oscuro y una camisa blanca de tirantes ademas de unos guantes que llevaba ahora colgando de su cinturón.

-El debe hacer las cosas como cree que son correctas, reborn, y ustedes como su familia debéis estar ahí para apoyarlo y ayudarlo en lo que sea posible, reborn.-Dijo la sabía voz del asesino antes de que unos pasos se oyeran acercarse.

-¿Puede alguien ayudarme a atarme esta maldita cosa?.-Dijo el ojiazul al llegar al comedor dejando a todas las chicas con los ojos abierto y la boca abierta.

El regalo del noveno había resultado ser un traje compuesto por: un par de mocasines negros, unos pantalones negros de ralla en medio junto a un cinturón, un chaleco negro de botones dorados encima de una camisa blanca y una capa negra con el forro rojo que se ataba a la altura del cuello por varios cordones dorados. Ademas de eso Naruto usaba unos guantes blancos y a los lados de su cintura se encontraban un par de estilizados estoques gemelos plateados enfundados en un par de vainas negras.

-P-permitame Naruto_sama.-Dijo algo sonrojada la peliplata acercándose al muchacho para atarle la corbata.-Y-ya está, s-se ve muy apuesto Naruto_sama.-

-Gracias, tu hoy estas tan guapa como siempre.-Respondió el ojiazul con una sonrisa aumentando el sonrojo de la ojiceleste.

-El traje te queda genial Aniki, la capa le da el toque.-Comentó el peliblanco chocando su puño con el del Uzumaki.

-Lo se Ekko, lo se, y las demás que opináis.-Preguntó el ojiazul con una sonrisa tomando unas tostada con aceite y tomate.

-El color negro te sienta bien-Comentó la chica de ojos bicolor con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te queda muy bien y eso, ¿pero no se te estropeará a la hora de combatir?-Cuestionó la pelirroja mientras trataba de esconder su sonrojo mirando para otro lado.

-Pues ahora que lo dices...-Murmuró Naruto mientras se servia algo de zumo.

-No tienes que porque preocuparte por eso, reborn, ese traje esta echo por los mejores sastres de la familia Vongola, reborn, no se romperá tan fácilmente.-Explico el pequeño asesino mientras tomaba una taza de café.

-Te ves fantástico Naruto_kun.-Dijo la peliceleste mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Pareces todo un líder Naruto_kun.-Respondió la peliazul mientras sonriendo.

-Te ves realmente genial Na_chan.-Dijo la peliblanca mientras se abrazaba al brazo derecho del Namikaze

-Estas para encerrarte en una habitación y no salir en semanas.-Contestó la pelirrosa dando su pulgar arriba haciendo reír al rubio y aumentar el sonrojo en las demás chicas.

-Por cierto Vi_chan, mientras bajaba vi por la ventana que salia algo de humo de tu taller.-Dijo el ojiazul mientras se terminaba su desayuno.

-...¡Oh mierda me he dejado el soldador encendido!-Grito la ojiazul antes de salir corriendo de la sala a toda prisa.

-Jajaja, bueno, creo que va siendo hora de ponernos en marcha.-Dijo el Uzumaki mientras se levantaba de la mesa junto a Reborn.

-Na_chan/Naruto_kun/sama.-Dijeron las chicas.-Buena suerte.

-Gracias chicas, pero ya sabéis que no creo en esas cosas.-Respondió Naruto giñandoles un ojo antes de salir de la cocina y de la casa seguido del pequeño asesino.

Mientras el rubio futuro líder de los Vongola salia de casa junto a su tutor subido en un hombro, en su oficina Sarutobi estaba con los ojos muy abiertos e incapaz de pronunciar palabras. Sabía que el día de hoy tarde o temprano ella iba a aparecer pero realmente estaba atónito por lo que veía, delante suya se encontraba Kushina, quien se veía prácticamente igual que cuando se marchó, incluso parecía que los años la habían echo aun más hermosas. Vestía unas sandalias ninja azules, un pantalón AMBU negro, una camisa negra de manga corta con algunas lineas azules y el símbolo del clan Uzumaki a su espalda, sus brazos desde sus manos hasta los codos eran cubiertos por unos guantes negros sin dedos y de su cintura colgaba una katana de un metro de largo, la vaina de color azul celeste, tsuka azul añil con rombos rojos y guardia cuadrada. La Uzumaki poseía aun un cuerpo hermoso, cintura estrecha, anchas caderas y grandes pechos copa D ademas de un redondo y carnoso trasero.

-Buenos días, Hokage_sama.-Saludó la pelirroja con una amigable sonrisa.

-B-buenos días Kushina, me alegra de verdad volver a verte, están tan guapa como siempre.-Respondió el anciano con total sincerad ya que a pesar de lo sucedido el siempre tuvo un gran aprecio por la Uzumaki.

-Jeje, muchas gracias Hokage_sama.-Contestó la mujer haciendo sonreír al Sarutobi, tras eso se hizo un tenso silencio durante varios segundo y fue Hiruzen quien tras un suspiro decidió romperlo.

-Dime Kushina, ¿has cambiado de opinión con respecto a lo de Naruto_kun? Por favor dime que lo has pensado mejor, ese chico es tu hijo.-Imploró el Kage volviendo mas seria y dura la mirada de la ojivioleta.

-Esa cosa no es mi hijo Hokage_sama, es solo el Kyubi usando su cuerpo, mi hijo y mi marido murieron y ahora ese maldito demonio esta usando el cuerpo de mi hijo.-Dijo Kushina echando por tierra todas las esperanzas del anciano que solo pudo negar tristemente.-No se como es posible que os haya conseguido engañar con su actuación pero no me importa, voy a acabar con él por todo lo que le ha echo a mi familia.-

-Tu no vas a ponerle una sola mano encima a Naruto, ¿me has oído Kushina?-Exclamó Hiruzen dando un manotazo a la mesa y dejando escapar algo de su instinto asesino causando el miedo en la pelirroja que dio un paso atrás, Kushina iba a decir algo cuando una temerosa secretaria del anciano Kage abrió la puerta.

-H-hokage_sama, l-la reunión del c-consejo esta por c-comenzar.-Dijó la mujer algo aterrada por el instinto asesino de Sarutobi que tras darse cuenta de ello tomó aire para calmarse.

-Gracias Tomoyo, diles que iré de inmediato.-Respondió Hiruzen ya más calmado haciendo asentir a su secretaria.-No volveré a repetírtelo más Kushina, Naruto_kun es tu hijo, se que te dolió perder a Minato aquella noche y que tras los cambios que Naruto_kun sufrió tras el sellado estabas confundida y asustada, pero puedo asegurarte que ese chico no es Kyubi y que solo tu sigues pensando que es así, y sino me crees, ven conmigo.-

El Sandaime se levantó de su silla y tomó su sombrero antes ir hacia a la puerta, al abrirla le hizo una señal con la cabeza a la pelirroja para que lo siguiese, ambo salieron de la torre y se encaminaron hacía el edificio donde se celebraban las reuniones del consejo de la Villa. El lugar solo estaba a un par de calles de la torre Hokage, era un edifico del tamaño de una casa grande, con un grueso muro rodeándolo y con las ventanas tintadas, en la entrada del lugar se reunía varias personas entre las cuales la Uzumaki reconoció fácilmente a dos mujeres que hablaban tranquilamente entre ellas.

-¡Tsume, Mikoto!-Exclamó Kushina al ver a sus dos mejores amigas ademas de ex-compañeras de equipo.

Las mencionadas se voltearon a ver cuando fueron nombradas y al ver cierta pelirroja tirarse encima suya para abrazarlas no pudieron evitar sonreír al reunirse de nuevo con su amiga. Mikoto Uchiha era una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, ojos de color onix y cabello negro con un ligero tono azul, su ropa era bastante sobria, sandalias y una yukata gris. La mujer Uchiha aunque lograba ocultar su figura muy bien usando esa sobria ropa poseía aun una hermosa figura de redondos pechos copa C, anchas caderas, cintura estrecha y torneadas piernas.

La matriarca Inuzuka era una hermosa mujer de revueltos cabellos castallos, ojos negro y unas curiosas marcas rojas en sus mejillas que parecían asemejar unos colmillos. La pelicastaña vestía con unos pantalones negros apretados que dejaban vislumbrar sus hermosas y torneadas piernas ademas de su bien formado trasero, una camisa marrón de tirantes que no hacía mucho por esconder sus grandes pechos copa D fácilmente del mismo tamaño que los de Kushina ademas de un chaleco gris sin mangas.

-Que alegría que al fin hayas vuelto Kushina.-Dijo la pelinegra abrazando a su amiga.

-Ya se te echaba de menos por aquí Tomate.-Añadió Tsume algo burlona molestando un poco a su compañera.

-No me llames Tomate, Tsume.-Replicó Kushina haciendo reír a sus amigas.

-Por favor, vallan pasando a la sala, la reunión dará comienzo en unos instantes.-Dijo una de las trabajadoras del lugar haciendo que la gente empezase a entrar.

-Parece que el cachorro vuelve a llegar tarde.-Comentó de forma desinteresada Tsume llamando la atención de la pelirroja Uzumaki.

-El nunca llega tarde, ni pronto, llega justo en el momento oportuno.-Contestó Mikoto provocando la risa de la Inuzuka mientras Kushina no se enteraba de nada.

Todas las personas fueron entrando a la gran sala del consejo, el lugar estaba formado por varias bancas, unas 5 a la derecha y otras cinco a la izquierda mientras en el frente se encontraba una mesa donde se sentaba el Hokage junto a sus consejeros Homura, Koharu y Danzó. Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta la Uzumaki al tomar asiento fue que casi todos los miembros perteneciente al gremio de mercaderes de Konoha y los representantes de los distritos comerciales de la villa eran nuevos, de las personas que ella conocía ya no quedaba nadie, algo curioso la verdad.

-Bien, demos inicio con la reunión.-Dijo Homura haciendo suspirar con molestia al Sarutobi, como siempre a ese hombre le gustaba demasiado tomar el control de esas reuniones.

-Hokage_sama, aun nos falta uno, como siempre vamos.-Dijo un hombre de la rama shinobi levantando la mano, se trataba de un hombre de constitución fuerte, cabello largo atado en una coleta de un curioso color verde, ojos marrones y mandíbula cuadrada; Vestía un pantalón negro de estilo chico al igual que su camisa de color rojo con un dibujo de un dragón a la espalda, usaba ademas unos zapatos lisos y su cinta ninja alrededor del cuello.

-Lo se Zhao, lo se.-Respondió el anciano Kage haciendo reír un poco a los presentes menos a sus consejeros que eso no les hacia gracia y a la pelirroja Uzumaki que no se enteraba de nada.

-Lamento mi retraso, de camino me cruce con una gato negro y tuve que rodear media villa.-Dijo alguien al abrir la puerta causando aun más risas mientras a Hamura y Koharu les temblaba una ceja y Hiruzen solo podía negar con una sonrisa.

Cuando Kushina vio a la persona que acaba de entrar por la puerta se quedó completamente en Shock, delante de ella estaba su marido, aun más apuesto de lo que ella recordaba, pero tras unos segundos la realidad la golpeo de pronto con fuerza.

-La puntualidad también es algo importante en los shinobis Naruto_kun.-Dijo el anciano Kage con una sonrisa.

-(Es el, el demonio).-Pensó Kushina, por un instante sus hermosos ojos parecieron oscurecerse un poco antes de volver a la normalidad.

-Yo nunca llego tarde ni pronto, llego siempre en el momento oportuno.-Contestó el chico mientras se sentaba al lado del hombre peliverde que elogio su nueva ropa, los azules ojos de Naruto se toparon con los hostiles ojos violetas de Kushina haciendo que este perdiese su sonrisa y mirase seriamente al frente sin que la pelirroja dejase mirarlo de esa manera.

-Bien, como iba diciendo.-Dijo Homura de mal humor.-El primer punto de la reunión de hoy es dar la bienvenida a Kushina Uzumaki que hoy a regresado a la villa.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

-Muchas gracias todos pero antes de continuar quisiera hacer una pregunta, ¿porque eso esta aquí?-Preguntó la Uzumaki mirando con ojos llenos de ira al serio rubio haciendo negar a sus amigas y hacer murmurar al bando civil.

-Naruto_san se encuentra en esta sala por ser parte del grupo comercial de Konoha al ser poseedor de decenas de negocios en toda la aldea.-Respondió Koharu con calma dejando sin palabras a Kushina.-Ademas que si hoy logra graduarse en la academia ninja será nombrado líder del clan Uzumaki tal y como dictan las leyes de la aldea.-

-¡NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE UN DEMONIO TOME EL MANDO DE MI CLAN!-Gritó la furiosa pelirroja haciendo que todo el mundo se le quedase mirando

-Kushina, Naruto no es ningún demonio, es algo que a pesar de que hemos tardado en darnos cuenta es una realidad.-Dijo Koharu con algo de tristeza en la voz pues en el pasado ella era uno de los que pensaba de una forma.

-Es alguien realmente molesto pero ese chico no es un demonio.-Añadió ahora el otro consejero de brazos cruzados.

-Claro, después de todo, ¿porque iba un demonio a ayudar a la aldea como lo ha echo durante estos años?-Dijo de los del bando civil.

-Cierto, cierto, sino fuese por la ayuda de Naruto_san muchas familias estarían ahora en la calle.-Comentó otro del bando civil mientras la pelirrojas apenas se creí lo que estaba oyendo.

-Kushina, ese mocoso no es ningún demonio, antes de permitirsele entrar al consejo el mismo aceptó que miembros del clan Hyuga revisasen su red de chakra y que miembros del clan Yamanaka revisasen su mente, el no es ningún demonio y que tu sigas negandolo de esa forma será como afirmar que ambos clanes hicieron mal su trabajo.-Informó Shibi Aburame antes de justarse las gafas haciendo que la pelirroja se ganase miradas fijas de los lideres de ambos clanes, iba a decir algo pero el ojiazul la interrumpió.

-Estimados miembros del consejo solo quiero recordaros que el examen de graduación es en menos de hora, muchos de los aquí presentes seguramente querrán asistir ya sea para saciar su curiosidad sobre la nueva generación o para apoyar a sus hijos por lo tanto propongo centrarnos en los temas de importancia.-Habló Naruto con una total educación digna de un miembro de una familia noble, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él y pasaron a centrarse en los puntos importantes de esa reunión.

La siguiente media hora de la reunión siguió con bastante normalidad, claro sino contamos con las miradas que le lanzaba de vez en cuando Kushina al rubio cada vez que este hablaba. Ella no podía creérselo, ahora por lo visto todos en la aldea estaban, para empezar, enterados de su ascendencia y para colmo todos creían que el de verdad no era ese maldito demonio zorro que había arruinado por completo su familia. Al finalizar la reunión la gente se empezó a marchar mientras miraban de reojo a los dos Uzumakis uno frente al otro en el extremo del pasillo.

-¿No deberíamos de hacer de mediadores entre ellos dos?-Sugirió Mikoto viendo como esos dos se mantenían la mirada sin decir nada.

-No serviría de nada, ya sabes lo cabezona que es Kushina.-Dijo Tsume colocando los brazos detrás de su nuca.

-Esto es algo que deben solucionar entre ellos.-Añadió el peliverde de ropas chicas apoyado contra la pared viendo la interacción entre los dos Uzumakis.

-No se como es posible que hallas logrado engañar a toda la ladea demonio pero te aseguro que a mi no lograras engañarme.-Dijo la pelirroja con unos ojos cargados de ira que no lograban inmutar en absoluto al ojiazul, es más, le regaló una sonrisa.

-Que esas sean la primeras palabras que una madre le dirige a su hijo es bastante triste, ¿no crees?.-Dijo el rubio casi tratando de provocar a la pelirroja

-Yo no soy tu madre, mi hijo murió y tu maldito demonio están usando su cuerpo, ten por seguro que voy a matarte de una forma u otra.-Dijo la Uzumaki mirando con sus ojos cargados de ira al muchacho y de nuevo volvió a pasar, sus ojos volvieron a oscurecerse durante apenas una fracción de segundo.

-...Sigue negandolo cuanto quieras pero ten por seguro que te voy a hacer entrar en razón, después de todo fue una promesa que me hice a mi mismo y yo nunca rompo mis promesas, Kaa_san.-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y una mirada decidida en sus ojos que hizo vacilar un poco a la mujer, el rubio se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta donde ya lo estaba esperando reborn.

-(P-por que estoy dudando, el es solo un demonio...¿no?) .-Se cuestionó así mismo la mujer sintiendo una extraña presión en su pecho.

-**_Si, es solo un demonio, el demonio que mató a tu marido y a tu hiijo, debes a acabar con él, de bes hacerle pagar por todo tu dolor._**-Dijo una siniestra voz en la cabeza de la pelirroja que parecía haber quedado como en trance con sus ojos mirando a la nada.

-Si, es solo un demonio, y debo acabar con el.-Murmuró en la soledad de aquel pasillo la pelirroja mientras sus ojos brillaban en un extraño tono rojo.

-¿Que tal fue la reunión? Reborn.-Preguntó el pequeño asesino que esperaba al rubio a la salida de aquel edificio.

-Como de costumbre, pero eso ahora da igual, he podido comprobar mi teoría y creo que estoy en lo correcto, ¿tu que opinas?-Dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a alguien que al parecer no era Reborn.

-**Hay un chakra extraño infectando la red de chakra de Kushina, son cantidades tan ínfimas que ni el más experto sensor seria capaz de percibirlo, así que sí, parece que tu teoría era correcta.**-Contestó una voz en la cabeza del Namikaze.

-Reborn_sensei, ¿hay alguien en la familia Vongola con capacidades suficientes para mantener vigiladas a mi madre y a mis hermanas? Ellas al igual que yo de seguro tienen habilidades sensoriales por lo que necesito a alguien que sea completamente indetectable.-Preguntó Naruto haciendo que el trajeado se quedara pensando unos instantes.

-Creo que hay alguien perfecto para esa labor en la familia, reborn. Me pondré en contacto de inmediato con el noveno para que lo mande mande aquí en la mayor brevedad posible, reborn.-Contestó el asesino haciendo asentir al rubio.

-Te lo agradezco sensei, También tengo otro favor que pedirte, por ahora no hables con nadie de la casa de esto.-Pidió el chico haciendo asentir a su tutor que se despidió de él antes de ponerse en marcha a la residencia Vongola, el Uzumaki permaneció unos segundos clavados en la calle, en completo silencio y con una gran seriedad reflejada en su rostro.

-**Vamos, no pongas esa cara, al menos ahora hemos podido comprobar que realmente tu madre no quiere tu muerte y que no está actuando de esa forma porque ella realmente piense así**.-Dijo aquella voz de nuevo en la mente del Namikaze.

-(Claro, el mundo es maravilloso, mi madre no quiere matarme realmente, solo hay alguien que la esta controlando para que lo haga, fantasioso).-Respondió el chico antes de dar un suspiro y ponerse a caminar.

-**Pero tu mismo lo has dicho, tu madre de verdad no quiere hacer lo que esta haciendo, y tu has logrado darte cuenta de lo que nadie más había logrado darse cuenta, ¿porque? Porque tu te has mantenido firme en tu resolución de querer recuperar a tu familia, así que deja ya de hablar como un pesimista de mierda, no pienso tolerar esa clase de pensamiento por parte de mi compañero, ¿te queda claro?**-Dijo aquella voz logrando hacer sonreír un poco al ojiazul que sentía sus ánimos renovados.

-(Hai, hai, arigato...mierda, ¿ese reloj está bien? Voy a llegar tarde al examen maldita sea).-Y Naruto empezó a correr como alama que lleva el Shinigami en dirección a la academia ninja mientras su inquilino se reía de sus despistes.

Mientras el rubio corría para llegar a tiempo a la academia en este había bastante revuelo en la clase de los que iban a hacer el examen de graduación. Todo había empezado con normalidad ese día, con los estudiantes llegando poco a poco, increíblemente dos de los primeros habían sido Shikamaru y Choji, pero solo porque la madre del Nara lo había obligado a madrugar para que no andará de vago y llegara tarde, a estos les siguió Kiba y después Ren.

El muchacho peliverde había crecido bastante en estos años, fácilmente era tan alto como Naruto, usaba unas zapatillas negras de suela lisa, unos amplios pantalones negros y una camisa negra sin mangas debajo de una camisa de estilo china de color azul con el dibujo de un león a la espalda y que llevaba abierta, usaba unos guantes negros sin dedos y alrededor de su cuello llevaba un colgante con un par de chapas metálicas.

La siguiente en entrar fue la heredera Hyuga como siempre iba ataviada en esa gruesa cazadora que usaba para que nadie viese el desarrollado cuerpo que tenia para su edad, a esta le siguió la heredera Yamanaka que como todos los días tenía su competición con su mejor amiga Sakura por ver quien lograba llegar antes a clase. Ambas chicas se habían desarrollado bien en estos años, quizás la pelirrosa no tanto físicamente, Ino tenía una figura delgada de hermosas piernas que su padre se esforzaba para que ocultase con unas vendad y pechos copa C mientras que Sakura poseía una figura de reloj de arena y unos pechos copa B.

La siguiente en entrar y como siempre causar un escalofrió en la población masculina fue Hikari Kyouya, la pelinegra usaba unas sandalinas negras, unas medias negras hasta sus rodillas, un short negro debajo de una falda tableada, una camisa blanca de botones que dejaba vislumbrar el tamaño de su redonda copa C, aun que bueno, cualquiera que se atreviera a dirigir su mirada a esa zona acaba recibiendo una tremenda paliza, sobre sus hombros seguía usando una chaqueta negra de cuello alto aunque ya no usaba su cinta de "Comité Discuplinario" puesto que al graduarse ya no podría seguir ejerciendo esa labor en la academia aunque ya le había legado ese puesto a alguien de confianza, cierta Hyuga de actitud seria hermana menor de su compañera de clase.

Los siguientes en entrar fueron Ichigo Kurosaki y Shino Aburame, el muchacho del clan de insectos de Konoha también había crecido bastante en estos años siendo el más alto de la clase junto a Naruto y Ren. La pelinaranja actualmente vestía unas sandalias ninja azules, unos amplios pantalones negros de kendo con un cinto negro alrededor de su cintura, una larga camisa de kimono negra con una camisa roja por debajo, en su espalda portaba una gran zambatou con forma de cuchillo envuelta en vendas. Ichigo se había vuelto la chica más alta de la clase en los dos ultimo años, tenía una figura delgada de cintura estrecha y pechos copa C casi D.

Siendo de los últimos en llegar fue que hizo su aparición la heredera Uchiha, Izumi, como siempre con ese rostro serio y ojos aburridos. La Uchiha se había vuelto toda una belleza en estos años, usaba unas sandalinas ninja negras con vendad en los tobillos, unos pantalones negros hasta las rodillas, un chaleco negro con el símbolo del clan Uchiha a la espalda,con las mangas separadas que dejaba al aire sus hombros encima de un top blanco y una camisa de maya cerrada. La figura de la chica era sin duda la envidia de muchas alumnas de la academia y civiles, hermosas y torneadas piernas, figura de reloj de arena y unos redondos pechos copa C.

Tras la llegada de la Uchiha apenas pasaron 5 minutos antes de que Iruka entrase al salón acompañado de 3 muchachas que según decía el chunnin iban a tomar también el examen. De inmediato el grupo de amigos de cierto rubio Uzumaki dieron por supuesto que estas eran las hermana de este.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Kazuki Uzumaki, espero que nos llevemos bien.-Dijo la primera de esas chicas presentándose antes de hacer una reverencia.

La muchacha tenía un largo cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas con un pequeño flequillo que le tapaba la frente, unos hermosos ojos de color azul zafiro y unas lindas pecas manchaban su nariz y mejillas. La rubia usaba unas sandalias ninja negras, unas medias oscuras hasta sus muslos y una yukata blanca encima de una camisa negra de cuello alto, sobre la yukata usaba una armadura ligera gris con una cuerda roja atada a su cintura que usaba ademas para portar una katana tradicional a su espalda, sus manos eras cubiertas por unos guantes negros. La ojiazul tenia una bonita figura que había provocado la envidia de varias chicas de la clase, un cuerpo atlético con curvas en los lugares indicados ademas de una copa C grande.

-Soy Chifuyu Uzumaki, encantada de conoceros.-Se presentó la segunda chica con una sonrisa y una reverencia al igual que su hermana, sus ojos se toparon fugazmente con los ojos de cierto peliverde que le dirigió una sonrisa amable que la hizo sonrojar un poco.

La chica tenía el cabello rojo, largo hasta la mitad de su espalda con dos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro en forma de corazón y sus ojos eran de color violeta suave. Usaba unas sandalias ninja azules, un kimono de batalla rojo que dejaba sus hombros al aire con un obi azul alrededor de su cintura, debajo del kimono usaba una camisa de maya cerrada sin mangas y a su espalda cargaba con una nodachi. La pelirroja tenía una figura algo más discreta que su hermana rubia, figura de reloj de arena y pechos copa B casi C.

-Akame Uzumaki, un placer.-Se presentó seriamente la ultima chica dejando algo desconcertado al grupo de amigos de Naruto ya que se suponía que este solo tenia dos hermanas.

La chica de nombre Akame era una chica muy hermosa, delgada, de baja estatura y con una figura corporal bien definida, de ojos color rojo carmesí, su cabello era negro, bastante largo llegando hasta las piernas, lo lleva suelto en un corte que se hace más largo al frente, con algunos mechones cayendo en medio. Su vestimenta constaba de un vestido negro con un cinturón rojo donde cargaba una espada, una corbata roja y unos guantes negros junto a un par de guanteletes metálicos de color rojo que protegían sus manos. La pelinegra tenía una buena figura, cuerpo delgado y atlético, cintura estrecha y redondos pechos copa C.

-Presentaciones echas, por favor tomad asiento en esa banca vacía de allá, el examen escrito esta por comenzar...y como siempre nos falta cierto rubio que parece no conocer la importancia de la puntualidad.-Dijo el profesor haciendo reír a varios alumno y dejando con la duda a las 3 chicas recién llegadas.

-Lamento el retraso Iruka_sensei, la reunión se alargó más de lo esperado.-Dijo Naruto entrando por la puerta y como siempre llamando la atención de todo el salón.

Los ojos de Ino se volvieron corazones al ver al Uzumai con su nuevo atuendo, Sakura se sonrojo bastante mientras el sonido de algo golpeando contra una mesa resonaba en la clase, si Hinata se había desmallado con la cara roja como un tomate, Hikari bufó con un suave sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas mientras Ichigo miraba para otro lado con sus mejillas rojas a la vez que la Uchiha trataba de esconder su sonrojo haciendo una pose pensativa. Naruto al entrar sintió de inmediato 3 miradas fijas sobre él, no tardo ni un segundo en reconocer a sus hermanas que lo miraban con los mismos ojos llenos de ira contenida que le dirigía Kushina, aunque la chica pelinegra llamó bastante su atención pues ella lo miraba de una manera analítica, como si lo estuviera escaneando con esos brillantes ojos carmesís.

-Mola la capa, ¿te da algún superpoder?-Preguntó a modo de broma Ren cuando el rubio se sentó cerca suya.

-Cuando termine el examen escrito haz un clon y sube al tejado, hay algo importante de lo que debemos hablar.-Dijo rápidamente el rubio bastante serio en un murmullo haciendo que el peliverde asintiese de inmediato.

-Bien chicos el examen escrito va a comenzar, recordad que si os pillo copiando seréis suspendidos inmediatamente y tendréis que repetir curso, bien, comenzad.-Dijo el Chunin tras repartir las hojas del examen dando inicio de esta forma al examen de graduación de la academia ninja de Konoha.

* * *

**-Coooooooooooooooooooooooooorten, y hasta aquí llega este capitulo gente, lo se lose, muchos de seguro queríais que pusiera también el examen pero es que quiero hacer unos buenos combates en este para que veáis que el nivel de los personajes es bastante diferente del nivel que tienen en el cannon. Y bueno, muchas cosas han pasado, Naruto ya ha demostrado a toda Konoha que no es un demonio, ¿como lo ha echo? Aaaa, eso lo sabréis más adelante, ademas al parecer Kushina esta siendo controlada por alguien, ¿sabréis adivinar quien es?-Dice el escritor con una sonrisa.**

**-¡Esto es una maldita locura!-Grita Harumi desde su cuarto llamando la atención de Akuma.**

**-¡Yui no dejes que ganen terreno maldita sea!-Grita ahora Airi**

**-¡¿Pero de donde ha salido esa maldita R de Lux?!-Grita ahora la mayor de las hermanas.**

**-¡¿De quien fue la maldita idea de poner el nivel 100 en los bots malditos!?-Exlama Ryuko con fuerza.**

**-¡TUYA!-Le gritan sus hermanas mientras el escritor tiene una gota en la nuca.**

**-Y luego yo soy el viciado, meh, bueno gente, lo de siempre, si os ha gustado el cap, si teneis alguna duda, sugerencia o idea para el fic siempre recibo vuestro reviews con mucho gusto. En mi pagina de facebook podréis encontrar una imagen de como se ven los estoques de Naruto, y más adelante os pondré una imagen del aspecto de Ruby, no os lo pongo aun porque sino os haría un spoiler. Pues bueno gente, me despido ya, no os olvidéis de pasaros por mis demás fics o por mi canal de Youtube (AkumaNoRyu) donde podréis reíros de lo manco que soy, cuidaos mucho y hasta la proxima, ja ne.-**

**Reviews**

**Shirou Kiyama**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y que sobretodo este te guste aun más.

**xirons:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**white kurama:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y lo sigo diciendo, vosotros dejadme simplemente hacer, que las cosas que hago en mis fics no las hago simplemente porque si.

**alex1893:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y no voy a abandonar ninguna historia, es solo que con tantas me tardo mucho en actualizar.

**jbadillodavila:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y lo repito, vosotros dejadme simplemente hacer, que las cosas que hago en mis fics no las hago simplemente porque si.

**wolf1990:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y bueno, ¿que te han parecido los maestros del rubio?

**2510mari:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**Sebastian817:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**XIvongolatsuna****:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.


End file.
